The Wedding Date
by IrishCityGirl
Summary: I picked up the phone and quickly dropped it again. No. There was just no way I could do this. Had it really come to this? Was I really going to hire my own date? Told from the POV of Rachel. Reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding Date

Chapter 1: The Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately :(

**Thank you all for reading, I would really appreciate it if you could review :) Thank you :)**

I picked up the phone and quickly dropped it again. No. There was just no way I could do this.

I looked at the number Santana had scribbled down for me on a piece of paper. Had it really come to this?

I shook my head one last time and finally picked the phone back up. I had no choice, I had to do it.

Shakily I typed in the number, taking deep breaths with each ring.

"Good afternoon Perfect Ten Escort Services for Ladies. How m-" I hung up. Ugh this is humiliating.

I'm twenty-five and couldn't even scare up a date to my best friends wedding. I had checked plus one when I had a boyfriend, so now if I showed up alone, people, namely, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt would all happily play a round of twenty questions about why I was alone.

It was easier this way. I hoped.

I breathed deeply again, dialling the same number, this time reminding myself why I was doing it.

"Good afternoon Perfect Ten Escort Services for Ladies. How may I help you?"

I closed my eyes. "Hi my name is Rachel and I'm looking for a date"

I winced in embarrassment.

"Well that's what we're here for Rachel" the woman on the phone laughed "What kinda date you looking for?"

Huh? I thought I just rang up, gave my credit card details, crawled back into bed and died.

"Um a man" I stammered

The woman on the phone laughed again. "Not too fussy then?" The woman must be used to callers like me then.

"Any other specifics darling, you know appearance and such?"

"Oh" I was beginning to realize how much I really wanted to kill Santana for not warning me about this.

"I like tall guys, dark hair, green eyes and under thirty " my cheeks were burning. This had to be nearly over!

After a few moments of awkward silence and keyboard tapping, she responded "Ok dear I think we have a guy for you, Lucas"

"Great, is he available the week of the tenth?"

"Sure is dear, I'll book you in shall I?"

I didn't know what I was supposed to say "Um great, do I pay you now?"

"No, you pay your date when he arrives at your door, I'll email you Lucas' profile and you can discuss his price and travel arrangements with him on the email address provided"

Oh God more embarrassment.

"Thank you bye"

I'm sure I sounded abrupt and rude, but I didn't care, I had actually sunk so low as to hire my own date, I needed to crawl into bed with a tub of ice-cream and never come out again.

Unfortunately, I had no such luck, I had barely got my Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer when my phone pinged.

I closed my eyes and signed. _Surely not already._ I thought, and secretly hoped. But no such luck, it was the email from Perfect Ten

_Re: Your recent order_

_Dear Rachel _

_You have selected Lucas B. as your date for the week of the 10th-17th of June 2013. Please see below attachment for Lucas' contact details. I have made him aware that you will be in touch._

_Regards _

_Lisa Sanglioni _

_Perfect Ten Dating Services _

I died quietly inside as I read the Lucas' profile. This was the lowest point in my entire life, nothing, not even the time I threw up on Broadway in my opening number of Les Miserables could compare to this moment right now.

**Lucas B**

**Age: **26

**Height: **6' 1"

**Build: **Athletic

**Eye Colour: **Green

_Lucas is currently attending NYU, with a major in Psychology, his love of the theater and fine arts, makes him a stand out date that your friends/colleagues will never forget! _

His contact details were listed, thank goodness, like Lisa had said, no phone number but an e-mail address, he would be expecting me to write back, and soon. I suppose, I mean the wedding was only a week away.

I groaned quietly to myself, my ice cream would have to wait just a few more agonizing minutes.

I popped him a quick e-mail, letting him know where to pick me up, his flight arrangements and asking about his fees. I had a feeling that this would set me back.

I ignored the quick response in favour of putting Moulin Rouge on the tv and chocolate fudge ice cream in my stomach.

I really wanted to ignore it for the day, but as the credits rolled on the screen, I knew I had to look.

_Re: Wedding Date_

_Hi Rachel _

_My fees for the week are $1,500.00, I hope this is ok with you, this is payable upon my arrival or part payable at the start and end of the week, whichever you prefer. _

_I note your address and a pick up time of 8:45 am on the 10th of June with a flight at 11:15 am in JFK Airport to Port Columbus International Airport. I also note the attire will be black tie and will need the colour of your ensemble to get a matching tie, continuity and all! _

_Looking forward to hearing from you Ms. Berry. _

_Regards _

_Lucas Brennnen_

I breathed deeply, relieved, though not at the cost, that was a little more than I had expected, and I expected it to be high! I was relieved because, although this was humiliating to the highest degree, nobody, bar Santana would know that he was a paid date. That way they would keep to themselves, though with the odd question about "us" which I knew we would have to work out when we finally met in person.

The days leading up to the wedding passed quickly, though I kept myself busy with rehearsals for my part in the Broadway revival of A Street Car Named Desire.

The day has come for me to leave for Lima, Ohio and I hadn't heard from Lucas since the day I had booked him as my date, which worried me a little, but then again I couldn't focus on that I had way too much to pack and get ready before he came to pick me up.

_Like not dying of embarrassment. _

My phone abruptly rang, disrupting the silence I usually favour this early in the morning and frightening me.

"Hello" I answered warily

"Hi dear this is Lisa from Perfect Ten"

I hung my head,_ fuck_, was Lucas cancelling on me right before we were supposed to leave? Was I that bad that I couldn't even keep a paid date?

"Um hi" _Please don't cancel please please please._

"Dear, I'm afraid Lucas has been called last-minute by one of his usual clients in an emergency"

_Fuck._

Yes. I really was that bad.

"So, what does that mean" I asked, trying to imagine how I would put up with all of those pitying eyes

"Well, if you wish, we can send over another date, he's 6' 4" and dark with blue eyes, we will of course pay for the flight, to try to compensate for the inconvenience this has caused you"

I thought it over for a moment. I really had no choice. "Sure that's fine"

"Ok, dear he'll be over in just a few, Lucas has passed on the details"

I mumbled my thanks and hung up the phone. I didn't even get a name too humiliated to ask.

I continued my packing trying my best not to focus on the fact that Quinn and Pucks wedding was in just a week, that Blaine and Kurt would be there gushing about their new baby and Tina and Mike would be talking about their latest adventure as sickening newly weds, and what was I doing? I was bringing a paid date, great story to tell there.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I groaned quietly to myself, knowing it was my "date".

My heart was beating violently in my chest as I opened the door. "Hi Ms Berry?"

I nodded, taking him in, the woman in Perfect Ten wasn't lying, he was tall and as far as I could see handsome, but he seemed very familiar to me. Those sparkling blue eyes, the shy smile and the unmistakable combination of Calvin Klein and Hugo Boss aftershave.

It was him. "Finn Hudson?"


	2. Awkward

The Wedding Date

Chapter Two: Awkward

Disclaimer: I own nothing...awww :(

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, favorites and story alerts, it really means a whole lot to me, please continue to review etc, I really appreciate it :)**

**Also big Thank you to my reviewers amkjo001 and guest for pointing out the Finn doesn't have blue eyes in the series, so from now on, for the sake of wanting to be consistent with the show, the beautiful Finn Hudson has yummy brown eyes :). **

The awkward silence that stood between us was palpable. He had the look of a very frightened deer caught in a very bright set of headlights.

I'm sure my face wasn't much better.

After what seemed like forever, he cleared his throat "Um, um yeah that's me"

"Do you recognize me?" I asked, I hoped I hadn't aged that much since our awkward goodbye the night of graduation, the one where we had drunkenly slept together and parted ways the next morning without so much as a hug or hand shake.

"Yeah I do Ms Berry" he was trying so hard to keep his cool, but I knew underneath, like me he was dying on the inside, hoping that this was all a very bad dream.

I ushered him inside, shaking my head and cursing profusely under my breath. This was a bad idea from the start, this was the universe letting me know that I was bound to be alone with only cats for company for all eternity.

_Well you couldn't have chosen a better way universe!_

At long last I managed to calm myself down enough to look at him "So this is what you do?"

He nodded quietly "Yes Ms. Berry" his voice barely above a whisper.

"No need to Ms. Berry me" _Who the fuck was he trying to fool?!_

_Wait a second _I thought to myself, if Kurt was invited, surely Finn was too, I mean I knew he had ''lost'' contact with everyone, but I would have thought he would have been invited to the wedding, seeing as he and Puck were inseparable all throughout their High School and College days.

"Finn, how come you never got an invite to the wedding?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the horrible and one in a million situation unfolding before me.

"I did Rachel, I just didn't accept the invitation"

"But why not?" genuinely interested as to why he would turn down an invitation to be at one of his best friends weddings

"Well ironically June and July are my busiest months, wedding season and all, so I had to turn it down"

_What are the chances?_

The last that I had heard from Kurt, Finn's step-brother, whom he rarely spoke of was that Finn had moved to New York after he had gotten a job offer as a sales man in a computer software company, which, at the time had struck me as odd as Finn could barely switch on a computer let alone work in a company manufacturing computer software, but I never really thought too much of it.

But now I see it was a cover for what he really did, and I can't say I blame him, I mean it was embarrassing enough for me to call the place, imagine actually working there as a full-time profession.

"Obviously you don't work as a computer software sales man then?"

"Obviously" he grimaced

I paced back and forth in my living room, trying to contemplate what I was going to do. I mean I couldn't just show up with Finn Hudson. Could I?

I shook my head _no it would never work_. Who would believe that all of a sudden Finn and I decided to give things another shot and not tell anyone?

"You didn't think my name sounded familiar?" I asked, as Finn stood awkwardly in the door way by my luggage

"I knew the name sounded familiar, but I thought the chances of it being you would be slim to none, I mean there is more than one Rachel Berry in New York"

Typical Finn.

"And plus" Finn added to the dead silence between us "the last I heard you were happily loved up with some Brody dude"

I shivered at the name, I wanted to forget all about that good for nothing slime ball.

"That was a long time ago, we're well through" I spat, so annoyed that out of all the hundreds of available men they had within a paid dating facility, they send me Finn fucking Hudson. I was going to write an extremely strongly worded letter to them about this, and I was going to kill Santana when I saw her.

"Hey" he shot back " no need to be bitter, you're the one who hired me"

I sunk myself onto the couch, resting my head in my hands. I felt like I was either going to be very ill or burst out crying, neither one would make me feel better about this situation. The only people who could solve this, if only for a little while were my now good friends Ben & Jerry, though it was far too early for that.

"I'm going to have to cancel on Quinn, she's going to hate me, on the week before her wedding"

"Why would you have to cancel on her, I'm here to be your date" he sighed "no matter how fucking awkward it may be" the last part mumbled so low, I barely heard him

"I've checked plus one and I have no fucking date, the guy that was supposed to go with me cheated on me, any guy I asked to come with me said they were busy , then after resorting to Perfect Ten, the first guy I picked bailed on me and now I'm expected to go with someone who I used to date and pay for it? No thanks"

Finn shook his head and whistled "That really is quite the list of bad luck with men, why haven't you given up yet?" a cheeky satisfied grin shot across his face "Ever thought of giving lesbianism a go?"

I shot him a filthy look, now was not the time for jokes, even though the idea of lesbianism was becoming more and more appealing as each man in New York City turned me down.

"Ok, so that's a no on a sense of humor. Duly noted"

He was really beginning to annoy me now. "You know you're gonna end up going with me?"

_Eh cocky much?_

"Oh really and why is that Mr. Escort" I asked, wondering why he thought so highly of himself

"Well there are several reasons actually, care to hear Ms. Berry?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing I was going to hear them anyway. Could my life actually get any worse? "Go for it"

"Well I know and you know that you're not going to cancel on Quinn, because she will make your life a living hell if you don't turn up, also I know that you're a good person and you don't like to let anyone down, even Quinn and Puck and finally your plane leaves in less than two hours and I'm your only option for a date"

He seemed overly self-assured and cocky about the whole situation. I wanted to hate him, to tell him he was wrong, but God was he right. It killed me to admit it.

We stood there in silence without saying anything, both of us staring a little too long at the masses of luggage I was planning on bringing with me. Without word nor warning, he picked up my luggage and began heading outside towards a very new BMW with it "Hey where are you going with that?" I called after him

"To the airport" he smiled cheekily " wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, this was going to be a very long week.


	3. Details

The Wedding Date

Chapter 3: Details

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

**Thank you again to those who reviewed, followed, put my story in their alerts and encouraged me to keep writing. I really do appreciate it :) please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Thank you :) **

I stared silently out the window as we drove to the airport. Typical New York city traffic was going to make us late for our flight and that was the last thing I needed on top of all that had and was happening.

"What time is it" I asked, thinking we had been stuck in the same spot for what felt like forever.

"Don't worry Rachel we'll get there in time, we've still got over an hour left to get there"

I decided not to argue with him, I really didn't need to make this journey more unpleasant than it already was.

"So.." I wondered into the agonizing silence "What's our story gonna be? Did we see each other at the theatre and reconnect, did we bump into each other in a coffee shop and spend the night catching up or what?"

"We have an hour and a half on the flight to decide that Rach, now really isn't the time"

I nodded, he was probably right, having a discussion like that in mid-morning New York city traffic would make anyone lose their temper. Well, having any sort of major discussion like that in New York city mid morning traffic would do that to you.

Twenty-five agonizing minutes later we pulled into the airport car park. "How much will this set us back?" I asked bracing myself

"$18 for up to 24 hours $6 for each 8-hour period over first 24 hours"

I gawked at him in total horror "To park a car?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as he unloaded the baggage from the trunk and back seats of the car "You'll be paying for it"

_Great! I'm not paying you enough already!_

"We also got another four miles to go by shuttle"

I rolled my eyes, now I knew why people took taxis to the airport.

"Is that all you're bringing?" I asked, worriedly looking at the small cabin sized bag he was carrying as I struggled towards the exit with a large pink sparkling suitcase and a small, overly stuffed cabin bag

"Yes, unlike you, I don't need a years worth of clothes with me for a one week stay"

"But what about your suit?"

"Neatly packed in my cabin luggage, you think this is the first time I've had to fly somewhere for a job?" he laughed "Please I've been flown to London first class for a wedding with a days notice, and this was all I brought, I'm an expert in what I need at this stage"

"Yeah an STI test" I mumbled under my breath as we boarded the shuttle bus

Finn scowled at me, but let it go, party because we were in a public place and we couldn't arouse any suspicion as to what he did, for mine and his sake.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I whined, it wasn't like I had never been to JFK before, it was because I had to wait on a crammed shuttle bus, while our departure gate closing time drew ever nearer

"Two more minutes Rach, our flight is in Terminal 8, we've got the furthest to go"

_Fuck my life! _

Eventually the bus opened and we filed out like sheep, following one another in an orderly line, though this was extremely frustrating as our departure gate closed in twenty-five minutes and I wanted to barge through people as I had become so accustomed to doing having lived in New York for almost seven years.

"We got no time for a cart, we've got to run" Finn ordered as the double doors opened to let us in.

_Fuck I forgot about check in! _

The woman was just about to close the check-in desk as we arrived, clicking her tongue in disapproval as she sat back down and took my very overweight bag on.

"You have ten minutes before the departure gate closes" she mumbled, obviously unhappy that we had taken ten extra minutes from her day "You'll make it if you run, fast"

I ran like I had never ran before to get to that gate on time, it wasn't like me to be this late, and it was the last thing I needed to happen to me.

Out of breath and doubled over, we made it to the gate with two minutes to spare, the man on the boarding gate shook his head in mock disapproval as we barged our way through and down the corridor leading to the plane.

"You're very lucky" the flight attendant said as she checked our seat numbers "we were about to close the doors"

I muttered my sorry and made my way through the throngs of people down to our seats at the very back of the plane.

We were luckily on our own, usually I get stuck with some leering old man beside me, though come to think of it, it's the only male attention I get now days.

_Well that's just depressing. _

As the flight attendants were doing their usual flight safety speech, I couldn't get it out of the back of my mind that I, Rachel Berry was paying for a date that I had already slept with once before, that I was paying someone I knew to pretend to be my boyfriend, and to top it all off, we were an hour and a half away from my dads coming to pick us up and we had no background story whatsoever.

I began to panic. My breath was coming in fits and starts and my chest began to tighten. _What the fuck had I gotten myself into? _ I was so unprepared for this that nobody would believe it, not even with my acting abilities.

A look of fear washed over Finn's face, though I was only mildly paying attention as I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply, trying to calm myself.

"Are you ok Rach"

"Panic attack" I managed to get out between breaths

"Do you want water or something" he asked, trying his best to keep his cool

"No Finn, I want you to tell me, to help me figure out what our so called background story is supposed to be, because I don't know it and we're only an hour and ten minutes away from having to pretend we're a couple an-" I could feel my chest tightening some more, this was really painful

"and you hate not being prepared"

I nodded "how'd you know?"

"Because Rach, I do remember stuff about you, we did use to date, and believe it or not I actually listened"

"Uh huh" I answered, not believing him "If that's true, then what's my favourite colour?"

He gave me a puzzled look as if to ask me _ are you really doing this? _

"C'mon Mr smarty pants"

"Ok then, if you really wanna do this" he sighed, rubbing his temple "your favourite color is pink, though you didn't want to be seen as a girly girl in high school and told everyone it was yellow"

_He actually did listen. Wow!_

"Lucky guess" I smiled "Another one, just to really prove you did listen" my mood brightening slightly, almost forgetting that I had paid him to be here

"Now, as much as I wanna play the Rachel Berry general knowledge quiz, we really do have to get cracking on our new background story"

He really did know how to ruin the mood "Fine. We've been dating how long?" I asked, better get the vitals down at least

"Three months?" he quizzed "Does that seem reasonable?"

"Three months is fine, perfectly reasonable ''grieving'' period for myself and Brody" I shivered, I hated that bastard.

"How about our background story? I mean it needs to be believable"

"How about you came to see Les Miserables and saw me in it and things just blossomed from there" I smiled, proud of my answer "Though you didn't come on the first night"

"Okay why wouldn't I have gone on the first night" he asked, he must have been the only person in New York that hadn't seen the video of me throwing up mid opening number. The video was practically viral at this stage.

"You just wouldn't have" I ordered

Finn shook his head, giving me his trade mark shy smile "You really don't know me at all do you?"

"What do you mean" I quizzed

"You really think people are going to buy that for even a second? Me on my own just going to see a broadway show?"

"It is plausable"I counter-argued " I mean you were in glee club"

"But that doesn't mean that I spend my free time watching Broadway shows by myself"

"Ok fine" I sighed, defeated, my great idea for a background story really didn't seem so great after all "Where do you think is believable"

"In a bar?"

"How unromantic, no way"

Finn rolled his eyes at me "It was always the big romance with you wasn't it"

"Not always" I reminded him

"Oh yeah" he blushed, trying to move swiftly on from our far from romantic drunken encounter on our last night together.

"Ok" he said, after what seemed like forever "How about this, we met Cafe Nervosa-"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows

"Let me finish, we met at Cafe Nervosa, you had just come out from rehearsals and I had just finished work, we both jumped up when the guy called out 'vente half caf cappuccino with cream' thinking it was our order, we ended up chatting until closing, catching up on old times, I even walked you home"

I stared at him, slack-jawed

"Impressed?" he asked smugly

"A little", though it killed me to admit it

"Ok, Mr Hudson, seeing as you know it all, tell me how did our first date go?"

He smiled cheekily "I'd be happy to Ms. Berry"

"We had a picnic under the stars at Central Park, and like a gentleman I walked you home, with nothing more than a chaste kiss on the lips"

I nodded in approval, not wanting to get his head any bigger than it already was, I'd need it to fit through the door after all.

"How come we kept it so quiet?"

"Well that's simple really, don't you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders "not to me"

"We kept it quiet because, with it having gone wrong before we didn't want anyone knowing about us until we knew things were serious between us"

"And you turned down your wedding invitation originally because you didn't want to go alone, but when we talked it through we realised that this week would be the ideal place to let people know that we were together again" I was beginning to catch on to his way of thinking

"Not half bad Rach" he winked

_"We are now beginning our descent into Port Columbus International, if everybody could please return to their seats and leave their tray tables in an upright and locked position. Thank you" _

"This is it" I sighed, suddenly nervous all over again

"You'll be fine, we'll be fine" he assured me, giving my hand a quick squeeze

The arrivals lounge was full of happy couples reuniting, fathers returning to the families, relatives and friends hugging. Finn had kindly offered to stay back and get my suitcase from the baggage claim so that I could have a few minutes to compose myself and meet my dads before we had to start the charade.

They both spotted me at the same time, their faces split into two huge grins and I couldn't help but smile and pick up my pace to greet them.

"Pop, dad" I smiled embracing them both at once

"We missed you so much sweetie" Hiram cooed

"I missed you guys too, I haven't seen you since Les Mis"

They too grimaced, remembering my opening night performance, "so sweetie, we've heard from a little birdie that you're bringing someone special to this wedding"

I nodded, my heartbeat quickening "Would that little birdie be Quinn Fabray?"

They both smiled and nodded in unison. "Well yes pop, dad I have been seeing someone special"

"Will we like approve of him dear" Leroy asked

"I sure hope you will sir" Finn chimed in "In fact, I believe we already know each other"


	4. Coming Home

The Wedding Date

Chapter 4: Coming Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and everything that you all have done to encourage me to keep writing. :). Please keep doing what you're doing and reviewing/following etc, I really do appreciate each one. **

My heart was racing, I was surprised that my dads couldn't hear it. They would never buy this. Never.

"I believe we have met Mr. Hudson" Hiram shook Finn's hand, unsure of what was going on

_That makes two of us!_

"Well you certainly kept that quiet dear" _Crap! _The spotlight was on me now

"We didn't want to rush into telling everyone, we wanted to wait until we knew that it was serious"

_They are never buying this! _

"I see" Leroy nodded "It's very out of character for you sweetie, you were only with Brody two weeks and we had heard every agonising detail about how amazing he was, how you'd had the perfect first date, you even told us abo-"

"Dad!" my face was burning so red at this point, I was sure people were starting to look

Finn gave a sweet smile and snaked his arm around me, a gesture that from an outsiders perspective looked completely natural and normal, but the reality was far from it.

"Sweetie don't worry, I know that you have a past, we all do" he was so cool and calm about all of this

_Fuck me, he was a pro!_

For now my dad's seemed satisfied with his response and gesture, but it was going to take an awful lot more than that to completely convince them.

We walked in an awkward silence to the car, Finn, like a gentleman carried my suitcase for me, even though he looked ridiculous.

My dads gave each other a sly grin as Finn opened the car door for me, taking my hand as he got in.

"So Rachel baby, how long have you two been dating" Pop asked me, with genuine curiosity

Finn gave my hand a reassuring squeeze "Three amazing months"

"I think that's a new Rachel record" Pop joked

I gave a nervous laugh, "I think so"

Little did they know it was a new record for me, a new all time low record that is.

"So how did you kids reconnect, I'm dying to know!"

I rolled my eyes at pop, trust him to be the nosy one. Wanting to know every little detail about his little girls life.

Thankfully Finn took that one, and he did it with such confidence that I almost believed him. The whole coffee shop idea worked wonders, my dad's seemed impressed with how gentlemanly he had portrayed himself to be. _If only they knew! _

"It seems like you've got yourself a real winner dear" pop exclaimed as Finn finished telling him our ''meet-cute''

"Yeah, it's just a shame you didn't realise it first time round" dad added "Would have saved us a lot of late night calls about Brody and Kyle and Jake an-"

"I get the picture dad" trying to get him to know when to stop was always a futile task, the man had no boundaries! "I did good"

Finn gave me a quick smug smile as we pulled into my childhood home. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't need my dads giving him this bout of confidence, his head was big enough already.

The house was the same as it had always been, it had that same smell that it always did; of freshly baked cookies and organic lemon house - cleaner, if I could bottle it I would."So where's Finns room?", hoping that they'd point him in the direction of one of the guest rooms he had frequented when we were really dating all those years ago.

Pop gave me a puzzled look "You're not seventeen anymore darling, you're a grown woman, no need to split rooms"

_Fuck!_

I looked to Finn, he was trying not to give anything away but I could see it in his eyes, he was freaking out. It was times like these when I wished my dads were old-fashioned.

"Now c'mon bring these cases upstairs, get freshened up and we'll go out to dinner" pop ordered

_Yay! More time to talk about my fake relationship!_

I trudged up the stairs behind Finn with our cases , this really was going to be a rough week.

My room, as always, had remained a pink shrine to my glory days of high school glee achievements and dancing trophies.

"Gee Rach they really do keep this as a creepy little shrine don't they?" Finn mused as he scoped out the room

I gave him a playful smack on the arm "It's not creepy Finn, they're just proud of their little girl"

"Same difference" he muttered, throwing down our cases by the window and taking a seat at my old desk

"This sleeping arrangement is not exactly ideal" I sighed, opening up my case trying to find something suitable to wear for dinner this evening

"Not really no, do you want me to get some blankets, I can sleep on your two-seater" Finn asked, sensing that I was uncomfortable with the arrangement

"No, don't be silly, it's ok for you to sleep in the same bed we'll just choose sides and not get in each others space" I really would have preferred him to sleep somewhere else, but I knew how nosy my dads could be, and I didn't want to run the risk of them seeing Finn sleeping on a couch.

"You're afraid that your dads will barge in aren't you?" he grinned, pulling over his own case to retrieve something to wear

"How'd you know"

He shrugged nonchalantly "I told you Rach, I know you"

We stood in silence for the next couple of minutes, each taking turns in the bathroom to freshen ourselves up and change into dinner worthy clothes. I had chosen a simple black lace knee-length dress and cute black flats. I was not about to wear heels tonight, I had enough on my mind besides falling flat on my face.

Finn came out dressed in black slacks, patent leather shoes and a crisp white shirt.

_Man he cleans up well! _

"Great dress Rach" Finn exclaimed, bringing me back to earth "You clean up well" he joked

"As do you, I never thought I'd see you in shirt unless you were being forced to"

He gave himself a quick glance over, "Me either, I almost kicked myself when I found myself paying $800.00 for these pants"

_Pants can cost that much? _That's almost a month's rent!

"Are you actually serious?" I gawked "Finn Hudson jock extraordinaire paid $800.00 for a pair of pants"

"You better believe it" he laughed, giving me a glimpse of his perfect white teeth

"The Finn I knew barely paid $8.00 for a pair of pants"

"Yeah, my wardrobe was kinda awful wasn't it?"

I arched my brows "kinda?"

"Hey, hey now!" he grinned "You can't talk, little miss plaid skirts"

I cringed, my dads did enough reminding me about my preppy phase. Why did they even let me out of the house like that?

"Hey you liked them" I answered, trying to be serious

"Nah Rach" he shook his head "I liked you" his gaze lingered on mine a little longer than it should have, making me feel a little uncomfortable

"C'mon my dads will be getting impatient" I said, trying to shake off his gaze

My dads were waiting in the living room, dressed and ready to go "You certainly took your time dear" Pop mused

"That's our baby girl" dad added "Always wanting to look her best"

I blushed. "Thanks dad, you look pretty great yourself, is that a new suit?"

My dads had more clothes than I ever cared to remember. They had a walk in wardrobe for crying out loud!

"Yes it is dear, tailor-made"

Finn gave a loud whistle "That must have set you back"

Pop gave a disgruntled nod. Clearly it had been way over budget. "Very worth it though"

Pop cleared his throat, getting all of our attention "Now I'm sure we could all spend all day looking at Leroy's wonderful suit but we have reservations to make and people waiting for us"

_Oh God! Who's waiting for us?_

"I thought it was just going to be the four of us"

_What friends had they chosen to show show us off to now? _I really wasn't able for this, to try get the same story straight twice in a row in front of my dads was going to be a difficult task.

"No dear we're meeting the Hudson-Hummels"

_Even worse than I thought!_

Finn's face froze in panic "Fuck"


	5. Situation

The Wedding Date

Chapter 5: Situation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. boo :(

**Thanks once again for the reviews/ follows etc. :) You guys really make my day :) keep it up :) **

During this whole stressful situation I had never seen Finn lose his cool once, for some reason this really freaked him out, I mean it freaked me out too, but he was especially freaked.

"You ok Finn?" I asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze

He quickly shook himself off, plastering a smile on his face "Yeah, I'm fine just forgot to um bring the tie my mom got me for my birthday, she gets offended if I don't wear it when I go out with her"

_Well that was an outright lie! _

My dads gave him a funny look but shrugged it off, not really thinking anything of it. Me being me, I had to know. "Dad I think we're gonna take our car, I just need to re-do my make up, we'll follow you on"

Pop shook his head and laughed "Women, I'll never understand them, ok darling we'll be at La Petite Chou-Fleur when you're ready"

I waved them off, shutting the door quickly behind me "Ok Hudson talk, now!"

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered

"What the hell was that just there" I asked, incredulous

"What do you mean"

"That bloody panic attack, you've been cool as a cucumber up until now and one mention of your parents sets you off?"

He rubbed his temple, sighing deeply "You know meeting my parents wasn't exactly part of the plan Rach"

I had to actually laugh at this "We're in Lima, twenty minutes away from where they live, our parents know each other and they're invited to the wedding reception, did you really think that you could avoid them?"

"They're invited to the wedding reception?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused

"Yes"

"Fuck!" He exclaimed "If I'd have known that I never would have taken this gig"

"How do you not know this? Do you ever talk to your parents?" Quinn had sent out invites last September, there was no way he could not have known

"I don't talk to my parents Rach" he answered, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, his head in his hands "Well rather they won't talk to me"

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked rhetorically "They found out what I do for a living and haven't talked to me since, they told me that I was a worthless hooker and that I shouldn't embarrass them by ever gracing them with my presence again"

_Wow! _I now understood the reason he panicked.

"Why did they agree to dinner with my dads then?"

_Thank you Karma, of all the people in the whole database of available men at Perfect Ten, you gave me the one guy I knew and who could blow my whole cover! _

"That's the part that worries me Rach, I don't know, I mean I have a few ideas, but I really don't know"

"Maybe they're ready to forgive you?" I questioned, though come to think of it, I really didn't believe it myself.

"I doubt it, I wish it was that, but I really don't think so" he still hadn't taken his head out of his hands

_Fuck this was bad. _

"What do you think it is then?" asking a question I really didn't want the answer to, fearing the worst.

"I think they wanna warn your dads about me, blow our whole cover"

_Yup, that would be the worst possible scenario. _

"They wouldn't do that surely" I offered, trying to make myself believe it too

"Oh yeah?" he muttered " I wouldn't put it past them, they have no other reason to agree to this dinner"

I tried to keep calm for Finn's sake, but I knew that they had to be up to something, and going to this dinner with them, knowing that they know that Finn isn't my real boyfriend would make me ten times more nervous than I already was.

"Do you want to call them, say you feel sick?"

He shook his head "No, we have to go, at least if they say something, we can at least be there to defend ourselves".

Great, it was all over, I had gotten all of two hours for my $1500.00 and more than likely a lifetime of humiliation and embarrassment.

"I suppose you're right" I sighed, waiting for him to compose himself enough to even get out the door

The car journey felt like the longest ten minutes of my life, the world was passing me by as I stared out the window not paying any attention to it whatsoever.

We pulled up outside the restaurant and sat in silence for what seemed like forever, neither one of us wanting to make the first move to get out of the car.

"We have to do this sometime" Finn mumbled as he stared blankly ahead of him

I groaned, throwing my head back, he was right, we couldn't sit here forever.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat and stepped out into the warm summer air, Finn eventually following me, he looked like he was about to pass out. I wasn't much better, but years of acting on Broadway had given me the experience to know how to hide my fear, or at least try to.

I leaned over to him, lacing his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze "We're in this together"

He responded with a simple grim smile, unable to talk, but never letting go of my hand. We walked silently into the restaurant, the same restaurant where my dads had taken me to celebrate my first class honors degree at NYADA, my sweet sixteen, their twenty-fifth anniversary and so many other special occasions throughout my life, and now this was going to be added to the list, being humiliated by the Hudson-Hummels.

"Hi, welcome to La Petite Chou-Fleur, Ms Berry your fathers are at table 21, let me show you the way" they knew my dads and I that well that I didn't even have to say who I was anymore.

I nodded my thanks and followed the receptionist to our table where the four of them were seated, looking to be in deep conversation. My heart was thumping hard in my chest.

"Hi dad, Hi pop, Mr & Mrs Hummel"

"Finn, Rachel at last" pop answered "Mr and Mrs Hummel have just told us something very interesting.


	6. Grudges

The Wedding Date

Chapter 6: Grudges

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows etc that keep me writing I really appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in updating, between that nasty writers block and St. Patrick's weekend it was super difficult to update, but here it is for you, I hope you enjoy, and as always read, review follow, favourite, it really motivates me to continue :) **

My heart thundered wildly in my chest, so loud in fact I could hear it in my ears, as I'm sure everyone else could.

That was it, the worst had happened. They had told my dads. I glanced quickly over to Finn whose eyes were quickly and carefully scanning all the nearest possible exits.

_Play it cool Berry! They may not know. _

I found myself rolling my own eyes at that one. There was no way they didn't know.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, plastering the best smile I could muster across my face

Finn nervously pulled out a seat for me and himself, knowing that my legs wouldn't be able to withstand much more of being upright.

"Yeah" pop answered without a trace of humour in his voice.

This was agonizing, I wish they would get the humiliation done so I could go home and curl up with two of the most non judgmental friends on the planet; Ben & Jerry.

"Finn I can't believe you didn't tell us, you either Rachel"

I grabbed Finn's hand without thinking, I needed some sort of comfort right now, no matter how small or short-lived that might have been.

"What do you mean Pop" I ventured, trying to act as cool and breezy as I possibly could

Finn had said nothing since we entered the restaurant, his face was a brighter shade of pink than my childhood bedroom, he looked like he was struggling to breathe and his hands were as clammy as though he'd been out in 80 degree heat. He was clearly freaking out, so much so that I was fairly certain that if his chair wasn't there he'd be on the floor in a bundle.

_Yeah $1,500 dollars well spent Berry!_

"Well Rachel, I think both of us were quite surprised when you showed up with Finn"

"Uh huh" I answered, having a horrible feeling of the way that this was going to turn out.

_Just do it already!_

"Well we assumed that Finn had at least let his parents know that he would be in town, if nothing else, but to our surprise both Carole and Burt have told us that not only did they not know their son was coming to town, they hadn't heard from him in almost four years"

I glanced quickly over at Finn, who's breathing was rapidly slowing down to a more regular pace. Was that it? I wondered, was that all they had told my dads?. I mean, it wasn't the easiest thing to talk about for Finn, but it sure as heck beat the hell out of publicly humiliating the two of us.

Finn glanced nervously from one set of parents to the other, he had no idea where to begin, or what to say for that matter.

"We had an argument over a career choice I made a few years ago and we haven't spoken since" there was a smidgen of that professional self confidence lining Finn's tone of voice once again

Pops eyebrow raised in surprise, clearly they had spared their son the humiliation of telling my dads the real reason they hadn't spoken. "I didn't know that Burt, Carole"

"It was a silly argument, we didn't think he'd hold a grudge for that long" I could smell Burt's fake sincerity a mile off, but the fact they hadn't told anyone about his real profession meant that a small part of them still cared enough to spare their son public humiliation.

"I didn't expect the utmost of support when I made the choice, but I at least expected some respect and dignity" he shot at both Burt and Caroel who by now were shooting steely, icy glares my way

"What exactly do you do Finn?" dad interrupted, causing every set of eyes at the table to fall on Finn, including mine.

Finn, as though he had rehearsed it his whole life, turned to both my dads "I wanted to take music seriously, so I dropped out of college and have been trying to break into the music industry for a several years which my mother and Burt were none too happy about, even when I took a computer software sales job at a big firm in New York in order to pay rent while I tried to make it big, they refused to accept me and told me I was wasting my life"

Finn was so convincing, even I believed him, how could my dads not?

Pop swirled the wine in his glass before taking a very long sip, obviously contemplating what Finn had just told him and dad.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke "Burt, Carol is this true?"

Carol and Burt nodded their heads in unison, obviously this wasn't the real reason but they were sticking to his story for some odd reason.

"Does this mean you won't approve of what Rachel does"

_Fuck! Did they really have to bring me into this?_

Carole shook her head in confusion "what do you mean Leroy"

"Rachel has pursued a career in the limelight, Broadway as a matter of fact, does that mean that she's wasting her life?"

My cheeks pinked, there really was no need to bring that up in the middle of all that was going on.

"Of course not, as I said it was just a stupid argument that we thought Finn would have let go by now"

Finn scoffed, clearly amused at the show his parents were putting on.

"Hmm"pop pondered, obviously contemplating how to handle the situation without getting overly annoyed.

Dad, seeing an opportunity to be optimistic amongst the awkward silence of it all cleared his throat and lifted his glass

"How about from here on in, we forget about the past and look to the future, start from the beginning, nobody's perfect after all"

Carole raised her eyebrows at that one, but said nothing.

"To new beginnings" he ventured, hoping everyone would join in

Pop, deciding not to push it raised his glass, as did Carol and Burt who looked relieved to say the least, with Finn and I raising our water glasses, giving each other a wry, but very relieved smile.

"Now what do you say we get on with this dinner, I'm starved" dad mused, causing a giggle and nods of agreement around the table.

We talked about everything, from Burt's auto-shop to my disastrous Broadway début, which gave a good laugh all round. From as far as my dads could see there was nothing being kept or hidden from them, in fact as far as they could see they had reconnected Finn with his parents.

At last it was time to leave, I couldn't have been more relieved with how the dinner had gone considering all that could have gone wrong.

Saying our goodbyes, we made our way to Finn's car, both breathing huge and very audible sighs of relief as soon as we were safely inside. The rest of the drive home was silent, but it didn't feel like an awkward silence, it felt like a deserved silence, that there were no words that could justly put just how relieved we felt at that very moment in time.

Pop and dad were already home by the time we pulled into the drive way, I'm sure that they'd be up for the night discussing the events that had transpired that evening and congratulating one another for bringing a family back together.

Me on the other hand, I was exhausted and was heading straight for my bed.

"Hi pop, dad we're home" I called out, noticing a dim light in the reading room

"Dear, Finn would you care to join us for a night-cap before we hit the hay?"

There was no way that was happening for me! "No thanks dad, I think we're just gonna hit the hay, long day and all" Finn definitely didn't object.

Dad nodded, not pushing like he usually would "Goodnight you two"

I made my way up the stairs as fast as my feet would carry me with Finn following on behind me. "I'm just gonna get washed up and ready for bed" I yawned, grabbing plaid bottoms and a cami from my bag to sleep in.

As soon as I had appeared from the bathroom, Finn, without a word barged straight in, pj bottoms and t-shirt in hand, he seemed angry or upset about something.

I shrugged it off, putting it down to the stresses of the day that was in it and pulled back the blankets noticing Finn's phone lay strewn across his decided spot of the bed, I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it, the old need to know everything Rachel had kicked back in again, I was curious to see how many women's phone numbers Finn had, being in his line of business.

I quickly unlocked the phone, but couldn't go any further, struck with shock at the message he had received from his mom:

_Finn, don't think for a second that we are __doing_

_this for you, we are simply protecting ourselves_

_from any more embarrassment, you are a worthless_

_hooker and always will be, you are not, nor will you_

_ever be welcome in our home again_

I quickly locked the phone again, leaving it where I had originally found it. I couldn't believe that she could be so heartless as to send him a message like that, I mean sure he knew they felt that way before all of this happened, but to have someone constantly tell you that you're worthless, especially a family member must sting like a bitch.

I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I climbed into my side of the bed, what difference does it make what he does? He's still a human being with feelings at the end of the day, he still needs love and respect from his parents, even if they don't support his choices.

Finn emerged from the bathroom, where it had been obvious he was swatting away tears and had tried to make it look like he hadn't. This broke my heart even more.

Without a sound he climbed into bed and turned off the light, staying on his designated spot, his back turned to me.

I couldn't let him go to sleep like this, thinking that there was nobody here for him, that he was worthless, I needed to let him know in my own way, that I would be here for him and that he was by no means worthless.

Carefully, I edged closer to him, wrapping my arm around him and squeezing him to me, he didn't object, he simply entwined my hand in his, whispering a simple, but meaningful "thanks" as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Butterflies

The Wedding Date

Chapter 7: Butterflies

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and support you guys have shown, it really encourages me to write! For those of you who were confused about Finn and Rachel's past, I hope that some parts of this chapter clear that up :). As always please review etc. :) thank you!**

It felt oddly comfortable waking up next to Finn, wrapped in his arms. He hadn't let me go all night.

I slowly shifted my weight to the other side of the bed, trying to make as little movement and noise as possible so as not to disturb him, he looked so peaceful when he slept, like the events of last night had never even happened, I really didn't wanna be the one to wake him up from that.

I tip-toed towards the bathroom, grabbing my clothes for the day. I didn't know what my dads had in store for me, but what I did know was that it would most likely either be a dressed up affair or something to do with the wedding and with it being 72 and sunny outside, the only thing fitting was my favourite summer dress.

_Though it made me feel like I was still in high school! _

When I finally emerged, almost a half hour later, showered, make up on and dressed, Finn was awake, sitting upright in his bed and studying something intently on his phone.

"You ok?" I asked, unsure of what he could be so engrossed in

He nodded, not saying anything, that same sullen look on his face as the one from last night.

I took a deep breath _what could that toxic harpie want with him now?_

"You sure?" I ventured, sitting on the bed beside him. The old need to know everything Rachel was back and stronger than ever

"I'm fine, really Rach" he gave a brave half-smile though it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I don't think so" I shook my head "But if you are the Finn that I remember, you like to bottle things up for weeks and then explode one day in an embarrassing scene"

We both shook our heads, shivering at the memory of Finn's most famous breakdown which we now simply referred to as "The Towel Incident".

"There's nothing wrong Rach, I'm fine, really"

He clearly wasn't, but I knew for now that I would have to drop it, I didn't want to cause any further upset than what he was already going through. I just really hoped it wouldn't all come crumbling down on him like the last time.

Eventually he got himself up out of the bed and in to the shower, I had a feeling that I should leave him alone for a little bit, to pull himself together properly on his own.

Both my dads were already awake when I got downstairs. I could smell Pop's pancakes and syrup, a favorite of mine which they cooked whenever I was home.

"Morning" I greeted, eagerly taking some home-made pancakes and smothering them in maple syrup.

Pop shook his head laughing "You haven't changed one bit have you"

"What can I say, I love pancakes" I beamed, savoring their sweet taste "So what's on the cards for today?"

"We were planning on hosting a little get together, you know, our annual summer barbecue"

I rolled my eyes, I thought I had avoided that this year, having had to come home for it every year since I moved to New York. It wasn't so much a barbecue more a thinly veiled cover in order to parade me around like a trophy daughter to, as far as I had seen from previous 'barbecues' pretty much half the population of Lima.

I was really hoping for a nice relaxing day before Quinn and Puck's rehearsal dinner tomorrow night, some time to go over my script for A Streetcar Named Desire before I completely forgot my lines altogether, but no such luck.

Finn trudged down the stairs twenty minutes later, looking more fresh and composed than I had left him. A smile crept up on his face as he noticed the pancakes and maple syrup, he too loved when my dads made them every Saturday night he stayed over.

"I've missed these puppies" Finn had already piled four pancakes on to his plate and proceeded to smother them, in what could only be measured as about half a bottle of maple syrup

He took a mouthful, closing his eyes and groaning in pleasure

Pop laughed "As good as you remember"

"Better" Finn managed between mouthfuls.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, he really hadn't changed, no matter what was wrong with him, or how sick he was, he never ever turned down food or lost his appetite.

"So what's happening today?" he asked, finally taking a breather and taking a sip of orange juice

"Annual barbecue" I muttered, not entirely pleased with the idea

Finn raised an eyebrow "That's still going on?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his candor, he never really thought before he spoke.

"Yes" pop mused "and we need all hands on deck because it's kicking off at four o clock"

Finn and I groaned in unison, we had both had a long night and this was not what either of us needed right now.

"No complaining" dad ordered in a mockingly serious tone.

It was just past eleven am by the time we cleaned up from breakfast, with pop and dad not giving us so much as a minute to sit down and relax. We were put to work straight away, putting up as many fairy lights as we could find places for and lining guest tables according to a ten-year old diagram pop had given Finn from their first ever 'barbecue'.

"Shouldn't you know this off by heart by now" Finn mused as he took a last glance at the aging diagram and the exact replica standing before him

"I should, but I don't" I shrugged "I've got way more important things to remember"

_Like the part of Blanche DuBois, which I was slowly forgetting with each passing hour! _

After what seemed like forever we put the finishing touches on the tables; small vases of summer flowers.

"You got the time?" I asked, baking in the heat of the sun

"Quarter after one, why?"

_Crap!_

"I've really gotta read over my part Finn" I felt awful for doing this to him "Do you have anything to keep busy with?"

"I think I've got an episode of The Walking Dead to catch up on" he grinned as we re-entered the house

I shook my head, what guys fascination with zombies was I'll never know!

"Thank you" I mouthed as I quickly ran up to get my script from my carry on.

I decided that it would be best to be away from the distractions of technology, the role was too challenging to not give it my full attention and so, opted for the love-seat in the one remaining secluded area of the back garden.

It felt like I had only sat down on the love seat and opened up my script when Finn sat himself down next to me.

Lying my script flat on my chest, I looked up at him "Is it over already?"

He gave me a simple nod "it's after two o clock Rach"

_Wow that time flew! _

"How did you know that I'd be here?" I quizzed, I hadn't told him that I'd be here

He shrugged "I know you, Rach, whenever you needed quiet time or time to study, this is where you came"

I shook my head in disbelief, he really did pick up on the little things after all.

"You really surprise me sometimes"

He gave me a puzzled look "Is that a good or a bad thing"

"Good, definitely good"

He gave me the same shy smile he used to give me so often when we dated, it was the one thing that had been missing from his face, since we had come face to face a little over twenty-four hours ago and I didn't realize how much I had missed it until just now.

"So what play are you doing?" he asked, taking a quick glance at the cover of my script

"A Streetcar Named Desire" I smiled "A challenging role, but it's a nice change"

"You've really got it made Rach" there was a slight pang of jealousy in his tone, that made my heart ache just a little

"So do you" I offered, trying to make him feel better "I mean you must make a fortune, judging by the clothes you wear anyway"

"I do ok" he grinned "Money wise anyway"

I decided not to dwell on his last comment, fearing it would trudge up the events of last night and bring his mood way down.

"So" I pondered "As a matter of interest, how much do you guys make in a year?" I had been curious about this since I saw the cut of his clothes yesterday evening

Finn raised an eyebrow "straight to the point as always" he gave me the shy smile, his shy smile "I suppose it depends on whether this is a living for you or not, if it's money on the side you do it just to make ends meet"

"And if you do it full time?"

"I closed in on close to $90,000 last year after deductions"

I sat there slack-jawed, that was a lot of money, money I could only dream of making! Who knew that there were so many desperate cougars and girls like me out there?

"You must be really good at it" I finally managed

"You could say that" he winked

I jokingly rolled my eyes at him, not even wanting to know what he meant by that comment.

"So how long do we have left before half of Lima arrives?" I asked, hoping that time would stand still and that I wouldn't have to be paraded around like a trophy daughter in front of people I really couldn't care less about.

"A little over an hour"

I groaned burying my head in his shoulder and taking in that familiar combination of aftershaves that I had always loved.

He wrapped his arm around me, giving me a quick squeeze "You'll do great, you always do"

I smiled to myself, Finn always had a way of making me feel comfortable, he was the only boyfriend I had ever had that never made me feel pressured into doing anything, or feeling like I had to act a certain way, he knew the real me and had always been accepting and loving no matter how crazy I got. In a strange way, I was glad that Lucas couldn't make it, I never would have been like this with him.

"Rach" Finn's voice whispered in my ear "Rachel wake up"

_I fell asleep? I didn't even feel tired!_

I looked at him with wide eyes "How long have I been out?"

"Almost an hour, people will be arriving soon"

I sat bolt upright, my eyes readjusting to the now slowly fading sun. "Crap I've got to go get freshened up!"

Trust me to fall asleep and ruin my hair and make up an hour before the parade begins. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, making my way back inside

"You looked so relaxed and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, and besides we had busy morning setting up"

_Aww that's actually kinda sweet! _

"What did you do for the entire time?" I asked, making my way up the stairs at what could only be described as lightening speed

"I sat there, enjoyed the sun" I gave him a grateful smile "Though your snoring kinda ruined the quiet for me"

I hit him a playful slap as he followed me up the stairs. "I do not snore"

"Sure ya don't" he laughed

I could hear the doorbell ringing several times while I was getting ready, my pop calling up to me every time a new group of people came through the door. I wasn't rushing myself, if I was going to be paraded around like a trophy daughter, I sure as hell needed to look my best.

I eventually emerged from the bathroom, my make-up as flawless as I could get it and my hair perfectly wavy with a small flower, clipping one side back.

Finn gave me a low whistle "looking good Berry" he mused

"Thank you" I grinned, my cheeks pinking at his compliment.

"You ready?" he asked, holding out his arm to link mine

"As I'll ever be" I smiled, taking his arm

"At last" Pop boomed as we reached the packed back garden

_Wow that was a lot of people! _

The whole crowd stopped and turned to us, making me feel more awkward than I had done in a long time

"Kiss!" came a voice from the crowd, which I recognized to be Jake Puckerman.

Finn and I laughed nervously, trying to make our way out of the limelight, neither one of us wanting to pay heed to the command.

"Come on do it!" another voice I recognized, the bride to be Quinn Fabray, who at this moment in time, I really wanted to kill.

The whole crowd began joining in with yells of 'Do it' and 'Go for it dude!'

Finn turned to me nervously "The crowd wants it"

"A quick peck"

He nodded, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. We turned back to the crowd, both our cheeks burning hot, hoping that they would now shut up and leave us alone.

"We're not in high school dude! You can do better" people were quickly being added on to my kill list for later.

"We should just do it" Finn muttered "They're not gonna let up"

I nodded "OK" I just wanted people to leave me alone

But in that instant he pressed his lips to mine, all the awkwardness fell away, it was just him and I, and I felt something I hadn't in a long time; butterflies.


	8. Discovery

The Wedding Date

Chapter 8: Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing... awwwwww

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited followed or even read the story, your support means the world to me, please keep doing what you're doing :) **

My heart pounded as we pulled away from the kiss. Our stares lingered on each other for a little too long and I barely heard the crowd hooting and hollering behind me.

We both turned in unison to the crowd, trying to shake off what had just happened, giving embarrassed smiles as we stepped, finally, out of the limelight.

"You guys know how to put on a show!" Puck hollered, earning himself a punch in the arm and goading eyes from his fiancée.

Finn gave a nervous smile as we stepped through the crowds to greet them. I thought he was supposed to be a professional Cool under pressure-filled situations I'm sure he'd been in a million times before, though I had to give him some credit, I don't think any situation he's been in has been as pressure-filled and stressful as this.

I gave Quinn a bear-like hug, but I didn't even get a minute to breathe before she pulled me over to a more secluded spot.

"When did this happen?" she asked, her eyes wide and bright with excitement

_Okay Rach, this is where we stick to the story!_

"Three months ago, we met in Cafe Nervosa in New York and re-connected, we took it to be a sign that we found each other in such a big city"

"Aww, I always told you it would come back to Finn!" she exclaimed, seemingly overjoyed that her prediction had come in to fruition.

I decided to quickly change the subject, not wanting to dwell on the man who was currently watching me intently from across the garden, making my stomach do somersaults.

"So you nervous about the big day?"

That was all Quinn needed and she was off talking about flower arrangements and arguments she'd had with her mother-in-law to be about said flower arrangements.

I knew I really should have been paying her more attention, my head screamed for me to get it together, trying to remind myself that this was just another job for him, that we weren't really an item, that after this week was up, we'd both go back to our lives in New York City and probably never cross paths again.

_Get it together Berry! _

I shook off his stare and those pesky stupid thoughts I was having. There was no place for them here, this was strictly a business arrangement.

"..and then after all that she and I finally came to a compromise, a dozen traditional red roses"

_Crap! _This would be where I was supposed to respond like I was actually listening. Damn Finn distracting me!_  
_

Quick Berry, think fast! "Red roses are a timeless classic"

There. She seemed satisfied with my answer, though to be honest I don't really think she cared whether anyone listened to her or not, she just wanted to talk about her wedding.

We made our way back towards where the guys were standing, Puck talking animatedly about something, while Finn was pretending to listen, seemingly in another world too.

"Hey baby" Puck greeted Quinn with a kiss "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder

"Our good man Finn here has just agreed to sing our first dance song"

"The one we wanted originally?" Quinn's eyes lit up at the prospect

"The very same"

She squealed so loudly in excitement that a few other heads turned to see what was going on.

"Are you sure Finn?"

Puck interrupted before he could say anything "Hey it's the least he could do for bailing the wedding originally"

"Noah Puckerman!" she scolded

"Joking baby" she gave him a satisfied grin

"Thank you Finn, so much" she said, embracing him in what could only be described as quite the bear hug for such a little woman.

"It's no problem, really, it's a great song"

They had now caught my attention "What's the song"

"You'll find out the day of the wedding sweetie" he smiled, snaking his arm around my waist and planting, a sweet, soft kiss on my forehead. My stomach did somersaults for the second time this evening.

_Get your head out of the clouds Berry! Focus! _

I was almost relieved when my dads showed up, giving me a breather and a chance to get my head back in the game.

"We'd like you to come over and meet the Jefferson's dear, they're new in town"

"You go ahead Rach, I'm just gonna catch up with the rest of the gang that made it here tonight" giving me a reassuring smile

I didn't have time to argue, I was being pulled by both parents to meet the Jefferson's and possibly every other person that was here that they could possibly show me off to.

The questions were the same as ever, 'Where did you go to college?', 'When was your first big break?' , 'Have you met anyone famous?' and so many others, but I stood there each time, my dads beaming proudly beside me and answered them like it was the first time I had been asked.

At long last the parade portion of the evening was over and my dads had finally set me free for the rest of the event. I felt bad for Finn though, I had been gone almost two hours, though it felt like a lot longer.

"Guys have you seen Finn?" I asked Quinn and Puck, after looking for the last ten minutes for him

They shook their heads "The last I saw of him he was at the drinks table, and that was twenty minutes ago"

_Well that was a great help guys!_

I nodded my thanks and continued looking, then it struck me; the loveseat.

Sure enough, that's where I found him, sitting alone with a bottle of beer in one hand, his phone in the other, staring as intently at it as he had earlier on.

"You ok?" I asked, startling him

He scooted over a little so that I could sit beside him "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Finn Hudson don't you dare lie to me" I gave him my best serious face

"Fine, I'm not ok" He sighed, defeated, handing me his phone

I gave him a puzzled look "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just unlock the phone" my forehead crinkled, did he really have to be so cryptic about all of this? Although, if this was the only was I was going to find out what was bothering him, I'd take it.

I slid my finger across the touch screen, unlocking the phone and staring me in the face was a picture of a smiling Blaine, Kurt and their baby boy.

"They're adorable" I offered, still unsure as to why he was showing me this, or why it bothered him so much

"You know I've never met him" Finn said, sitting forward into the cool evening breeze "My nephew is six months old and I've never met him"

"How come?"

He gave me a sad smile "Kurt doesn't know what I do for a living"

I think I knew where this was going, but I knew that he needed to get it out anyway, to be able to tell someone "And?"

"And my parents told me that if I came anywhere near the baby that they'd ruin the last remaining relationship I had with any member of my family"

"Aren't they ruining it anyway?" I asked, wondering what difference it really made

He shrugged "I dunno Rach, I don't wanna mess with them, because I don't know how Kurt would react"

I suppose he had a point, though my heart broke for him, nobody should have to go though this. "Do you know what the worst part was?"

_It got worse?_

"I was at the hospital Rach, I flew from New York as soon as they told me the surrogate had gone into labor but my parents stopped me before I could even see him, I begged and pleaded for them to let me in for just two minutes but they wouldn't move, all I wanted was to give him his first teddy bear"

I grabbed him in a hug where he finally broke down, letting every last tear he had out. I could see that he had held it in for a while, probably not far off having another ''towel incident''.

"Sssh" I soothed "I promise you that we're going to meet your nephew before we leave this week"

_You can't promise that! _

He looked at me, eyes glassy with tears "How?"

It was my turn to shrug "I don't know just yet, but I know that I'm not leaving here without you having met him"

"Thank you Rach" He said, giving my forehead a quick kiss which sent shivers down my spine "Not a lot of people would do that for me"

"Yeah well I'm not like a lot of people" I joked, trying to clear the air

"No, you're not" he agreed, his face dangerously close to mine, the air between us disappearing "You're so much better"


	9. Endgame

The Wedding Date

Chapter 9: Endgame

Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows etc, it really makes me smile and inspires me to write. :) Please keep doing what you're doing :)**

The rest of that night passed in a blur, both of us feeling more than a little silly with our almost kiss.

Yet, I couldn't get that or what he said to me off my mind, people spoke to me and I hardly listened, my mind completely focused on what he had just said, trying to decipher exactly what he meant by it.

_Damn Finn! He was worse than a woman with his cryptic messages!_

Neither of us woke until almost one o clock the following day, both completely exhausted from the previous days events, having stayed up until the last of the hangers-on left after two am.

I groaned opening my eyes as the sunlight streamed through the thin curtains almost blinding me

"Fuck off sun" Finn exclaimed, covering his eyes with a pillow

I couldn't help but laugh as his words echoed my thoughts "You too?"

"mmphhh" came the muffled reply from under the pillow

"I hate to say it, but we do have to get up soon, it's one o clock"

He pulled the pillow off his face just enough to give me a 'are you serious?' look, before throwing it back over his face.

"Call me at five o clock" he seemed to be perfectly serious

I whipped the pillow off his face "You know the rehearsal dinner's at six"

He gave me a cheeky smile "Yes Rach, I know, but unlike you I need only twenty minutes to get ready"

Sitting upright in the bed, I gave him my best overly dramatic dirty look "Oh really?"

"Yeah" he answered with mock arrogance "You see when you're naturally this beautiful, twenty minutes is all you need"

I gave him a playful smack with the pillow, which he proceeded to grab, pulling me down with it, tickling me in the ribs.

"Finn!" I squealed, kicking my legs "Finn! S-stop" I couldn't help but giggle, he knew my ticklish spot

"What's the magic word" he laughed, getting great amusement out of my flailing about

"P-please" I managed to choke out between laughing

"Nope that's not the magic word and you know it!" I couldn't think of what he could mean by that, then again, it was hard when someone was tickling you in the ribs

"The word we used to use when we wanted each other to stop something"

_Fuck! Was I supposed to remember that?_

I racked my brain, as Finn continued to tickle me without a break. Finally after what seemed like forever it came to me "candy, c-candy, bloody candy" I squealed, almost begging him to stop

"Now there you go" he smiled, setting me free.

_He was gonna pay!_

I knew exactly where to target, it wasn't a ticklish spot, it was more sensitive, but I didn't know if I was brave enough to do it.

_Just do it already! He was evil to you!_

"I'm gonna get you for that" I gave him an evil grin

He looked puzzled "Oh yeah how, you know I'm not ticklish"

Sitting astride him, I leaned towards his ear, breathing heavily " Like this"

My heart was thumping so loudly I could feel it in my ears, I knew in the back of my mind that this was a stupid, silly idea, but for some reason, I felt like I had to do it, like I needed to, to prove something to myself.

I gently nipped his earlobe, placing soft tender kisses down his neck until I reached his sensitive spot, just along his collar-bone. Finn let out an audible groan, his hands balling into fists, grabbing the sheets.

I couldn't help but smile, payback was a bitch!

I repeated the same action again nipping at his ear and placing soft kisses down his neck, this time nipping and kissing his collar-bone. His fists balled even tighter, "Rach" he groaned, I could feel him growing beneath me and it gave me a strange sense of power that I could still do this to him, even after all this time.

But, I wasn't doing this until he said the 'magic word', I was simply doing it to make him want it, to torture him as he had tortured me, albeit in a very different way.

I continued my trail down his neck, my hands raking through his hair, pulling on it. I could feel him grinding into me, desperate and wanting it.

_Now was the time to stop!_

I leaned over and whispered in his ear once more "Payback's a bitch", a self-satisfied smile creeping across my face.

He looked at me with wide lust filled eyes and it was all I could do to restrain myself and climb off him.

"That was evil" he finally managed after what seemed like forever "You really knew how to get me going" he seemed surprised by that

"That's what ya get" I laughed, heading towards the bathroom, towel in hand.

By the time we had gotten ourselves fixed up for the day, it was well after two o clock, breakfast was long gone and my dads were sitting outside on one of the benches from last night with various salads and cold meats in front of them.

"We thought you'd never get up" pop exclaimed, laying out two plates for us.

"I was just exhausted" I smiled, helping myself to some salad

"You've still got a long day ahead of you sweetie" dad reasoned

"I know, Quinn and Puck's rehearsal dinner is at six and knowing them, it won't just be dinner, it'll pretty much be breakfast too"

I shook my head, wondering how they managed to do that almost every time they went out, even I wasn't able for it. Most aftershow parties I would normally skip in favour of going home to bed.

_God that made me sound old!_

"How about we agree on a time to leave at" Finn suggested chewing on a mini bread roll, playing the doting boyfriend he was being paid extremely well to be.

"If it goes any longer than one am we're leaving" I answered, knowing that even that was too late.

"Fine by me, I'm still tired"

_Not tiredness more sexual frustration!_

I excused myself from the table to go work on my script, the role and the play was too challenging to be read in one sitting. My dads and Finn understood, with them taking him out to the local golfing range, leaving me alone in the peace and quiet.

I settled on the window seat in my bedroom, the sunlight beaming in on top of me, keeping me warm. I managed to get most of the way through my reading goal for that day, before deciding to take a very needed break.

Standing up and stretching, I took a quick scan around the room, marvelling that since high-school very little had changed and wondered idly, if the memory box I made from when Finn and I were dating was still stored in the storage cabinet under the window seat.

It was no harm to check, it would give my head a break and it might bring up some embarrassing photos.

Rooting through the dusty storage cabinet was no mean feat, it seems as though I was quite the hoarder during my high-school days, though I don't particularly remember being one.

Between old photos of me and Santana, Quinn and Kurt , high school year books and glee club memorabilia, lay my memory box.

I quickly blew the dust off it, eager to see what I could have classed as important when I was a high school teenager. The first item I found was a photo of Finn and I, which made me smile, it was our first date and my dads had proudly taken a photo, which both of us looked mortified in.

There were ticket stubs from our first movie together, the flower he'd given me on prom night, pressed between the pages of my old chemistry notebook with 'Mrs Finn Hudson' inscribed all over it, I couldn't help but laugh.

But at the bottom was something that really caught my attention, it was a green felt jewelry box. Unsure of what could possibly be in it, I opened it, the memory suddenly flooding back to me, it was a white gold pendant, with _We're endgame _inscribed on it,it was the necklace Finn had given me to wear for graduation, the night we went our separate ways without a word.

I smiled, closing my eyes, remembering how special I felt when he gave it to me. It seemed rude not to wear it now, especially with Finn around. As I took the necklace out of the box, I noticed something sticking out from beneath the velvet the necklace was placed on, curious, I lifted it up, to find a tiny note, written in Finn's hard to read teenage scrawl

_Please keep this necklace close to your heart _

_because even if we go our separate ways now _

_I know that someday fate will lead me to you again_

_because you and I, we're endgame_

_Finn x_


	10. This

The Wedding Date

Chapter 10: This

Disclaimer: I own nothing... aww :(

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, following etc, it really means a lot! It really encourages me to keep writing especially when I get writers block! Please keep doing what you're doing :)**

I could hear Finn's trade mark trudging coming up the stairs, I quickly took the jewelery box and set the rest away - quickly.

By the time he came in, I was sitting in the sunlight 'going over' my play. I was still in shock from reading his note, my heart was racing and my hands were clammy.

"Hey" he smiled, looking extra dorky in the golfing clothes my dads must have bought him

I couldn't help but laugh "You look about eighty"

Finn gave himself a quick look over "I'm not even gonna argue that Rach"

He sat down on the two-seater and pulled off his cap, his hair sticking up from all angles "Before you even say it" he said pointing towards his hair "I'm aware that I look like Sonic the fucking Hedgehog right now!"

"You better fix it for tonight" I laughed, getting up from my window-seat and heading towards my pink sparkly suitcase to get my dress for tonight

"Don't you worry I'll be amazing, as always" a hint of cockiness in his voice

I rolled my eyes at him, taking out my red dress and heading towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I emerged, after several failed attempts at doing my eyeliner I had finally gotten it, my hair was in a styled messy bun and I had decided on my sky - high heels which made me wobble a little.

Finn had used the time I was in the bathroom wisely, he had fixed his hair with gel and was changed into a full suit, with several ties laid out on the bed.

He gave me a whistle in approval, I couldn't help but blush.

"Red tie it is then" he smiled, placing the rest of his massive collection back in his carry on

I had to admit, he looked really good, the suit had to have cost him a fortune, it hung perfectly on him.

"Can you help me with this?" I asked, holding out the necklace he had bought me

"Sure" he smiled, taking the necklace from me.

He examined it closely "This is the necklace I gave you" he said with a hint of a smile

I nodded, unable to speak, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Perfect" he whispered

"Ready to go?" I asked, trying to shake off these so-called 'urges' I seemed to be having the last couple of days

He held out his arm for me "Ready"

I wobbled shakily down the stairs, trying my best not to fall. My dads were standing there at the bottom, pop holding a digital camera.

_This was not prom!_

"Pop" I grimaced, holding my hand in front of my face, this situation was embarrassing enough.

"Just one sweetie pease?" pop asked, getting the camera ready "You guys look too cute"

Finn laughed "Sure, c'mon Rach, just like prom"

I gave him a death glare "One"

We stood there awkwardly as pop clicked his camera proudly, as though his baby girl was going to prom.

"There was that so hard?"

I nodded, with a face teenage moody Rachel would have been proud of.

"Oh come on then" Dad laughed, leading us to his car

Thank goodness the car journey was quiet, I needed that right now. I was about to embark upon the practice wedding, where Finn and I were supposed to be 'acting' as a couple, though it felt less like acting with each passing hour.

The restaurant they had chosen was extremely luxurious to say the least, we were greeted by men in penguin suits and top hats at the door and wall to wall expensive art beyond.

"Good evening how may I help you?" the extremely done up receptionist asked

"Puckerman rehearsal dinner please" I asked, trying to look elegant and not wobbly as she showed us to our own private room

The room was exquisite I had to admit, the tables were elegantly dressed with crisp white linen with silver and pink centerpieces, there was soft back lighting and a white dance floor at the top of the room.

Most people were already there, talking animatedly among one another, I could hear Mike and Tina in the corner telling Jake Puckerman the story of their latest trip. I couldn't help but be jealous.

We took our seats beside them, thankful that everybody was so wrapped up in their own conversations that they didn't see us entering.

Though that soon ended as soon as Brittany and Santana spotted us, their squeals could be heard a mile off.

"Hey San" I smiled nervously, hoping she wouldn't take too much notice of Finn being my date

Brittany nearly sent my on my ass with the bear hug she gave me, I had only seen her a few days ago at my parents barbecue, but Brittany being Brittany she was always over exited to see everybody.

"Good to see you Brit" I smiled, balancing myself

She turned to Finn "Finn Hudson" she exclaimed, nearly knocking him on his ass and on top of all that causing everyone to stare.

_This was not what I wanted!_

The room quickly descended in to quiet whispers, with everybody keeping their eyes glued on us.

Santana quickly pulled me to the side "I thought you told me you needed that number"

I nodded "I did" my cheeks were going bright red

"I originally picked Lucas Brennen, but he cancelled last minute and they sent Finn"

Santana threw a hand over her mouth "No way!"

"Yes way" I sighed "but you've got to keep it to yourself"

She gave me a strange look "You're actually paying a guy you used to date to pretend to be your date?"

"It's his job! I have to pay him!"

She shook her head "I'm not gonna judge, I used guys to pretend to be my dates before I finally came out"

I gave her a tight hug, I could always count on Santana to be there for me.

We made our way back to our respective seats, where Finn was engaged in conversation with Mike about sports of some sort.

Finn leaned back in his chair, still talking to Mike and snaked his arm around me, sending shivers up my spine.

Suddenly, I and most of the other guests in the room heard the trade mark squeal of Brittany as she ran across to the entrance to give two very well dressed men a bear hug.

"Kurt Hummel" she squealed, stepping back and taking him in

Finn's arm gripped tightly around me, fear filling his eyes.

She stayed and chatted to the two for what seemed like forever, Finn's eyes never leaving the doorway they stood in.

I knew that tonight would be my only chance to ask them about the baby, Quinn and Puck hadn't invited any parents but their own, which for me was a huge relief. Though, at the same time it put an awful lot of pressure on me to achieve what I needed to do, but I knew that I would make it happen for Finn, I felt like I needed to.

As Kurt and Blaine finally took their seats, the meal began to make its way out to me and all the other very hungry guests, which I was glad for, because it was the only thing that took Finn's gaze off Blaine and Kurt.

I had to admit the food was amazing, but I was so distracted trying to work out the best way to ask them about the baby, that I barely touched it, earning strange looks from Finn, who had long since cleared his plate.

By the time the meal finished there was hardly anybody left sitting down, most people had descended on to the dance floor where the bride and groom were taking center stage with their moves.

Though Finn and I were left sitting, with me not wanting to leave him as he stared off into space.

"Cheer up" I tried, to which he gave me a very weak smile

I shook my head at him, I knew that it was now or never I had to grin and bear it and go over to Kurt and Blaine, who were up on the dance floor busting a move.

"I'll be back in a minute"

I waded my way through the throngs of people to get to where Kurt and Blaine were dancing "Hi guys"

_Well that was lame!_

"Rachel" Kurt smiled, bringing me in to a hug "Long time no see, how are things?"

"Oh you know" I smiled nervously "I got the lead in A Street Car"

Both Kurt and Blaine squealed at me "You have to get us tickets"

"I will, definitely, let's just hope it's better than Les Mis" I joked, they had been there that night

"Oh God please!" Blaine laughed, grimacing a little at the memory of being near the front row.

"We see you brought a date" Kurt gestured towards Finn, who was now sitting alone at the table

"Yes and I believe you know him" I added, trying to bring the conversation to where I needed it to be.

"We haven't seen him in so long, he tried to come down and see the baby but it was just too hectic at work" Kurt seemed a little upset by this, little did he know what actually happened that night.

"I know" I sighed "He told me how upset he was and how he really wanted to see him"

Blaines face lit up "Really?"

"Yeah, he keeps showing me pictures of the precious little guy but he keeps putting off calling you, he thinks you'd be mad he missed the birth"

Kurts jaw dropped "Of course not, that's so typical of Finn" Kurt shook his head "I mean we've sent him so many pictures, we would really love for Finn to meet him"

My face split in to a grin "Really?" I asked excitedly, I didn't think that it would be this easy

"Yes of course, Jake would love to meet his uncle Finny, is tomorrow good?"

I must have looked like an idiot with the smile on my face, but I didn't care, I had achieved my goal, I had done it, for Finn "Tomorrow is great" I beamed "Is noon good?"

"Perfect" Blaine added "We'll do lunch too"

It was my turn to squeal, this couldn't be any more perfect if I tried "!I'm gonna go tell Finn"

I almost ran excitedly through the dance floor to get to Finn, if this didn't cheer him up, nothing would.

Just as I got to the table, the DJ's voice boomed over the speakers "Ok guys we're gonna slow it down, the bride and groom to be want everyone up with a partner"

I sighed reluctantly, I really wanted to tell Finn and there was no way that we were going to get away with not getting up.

"C'mon" I smiled at him "Quinn and Puck say we gotta"

He sighed and got up, leading me towards the dance floor, as Ed Sheeran's 'This' played through the speakers. We swayed together in silence for what felt like forever, I couldn't keep my news in any longer, I had to tell him.

"Finn I've got news for you" I beamed, finally letting it out

"You do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I was talking to Kurt and Blaine and they said they'd be delighted to have us over for lunch tomorrow to meet Jake"

Finn's face mirrored mine, a side-splitting grin "Are you serious?"

"Deadly"

Before I even had a chance to breathe, he pulled me in to the tightest hug I had ever experienced in my life "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

When he pulled away,he looked like he was close to tears, but as far as I could see they were happy tears.

He shook his head "You are pretty amazing, you know that?"

I couldn't help but smile as I rested my head on his shoulder. It was the happiest I had seen him for the whole trip.

"Rach" he spoke into the perfect silence between us

I lifted my head to look up at him "Yeah?"

"Rach, I think I'm falling for you again"


	11. Making Love

The Wedding Date

Chapter 11: Making Love

**Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews, follows etc :) please keep doing what you're doing I really appreciate it! Oh and this chapter is rated M for a reason :P.**

We didn't speak a single word to each other in the taxi ride home, our hands simply laced with one another, each of us a nervous grin our faces with the excitement of what might happen when we got home.

The house was quiet and dark when we came in, my dads had already gone to bed, which I was extremely happy about, I don't think I would have had the patience to sit down with them right now and tell them about my night.

We barely made it up the stairs when Finn spun me into a kiss, surprising me but setting all my nerve endings on fire at the same time. I hadn't been this nervous since my first time, but at least I had alcohol in my system then.

"Sorry" he whispered "I just couldn't wait any longer"

My heart was pounding as he led me to the bedroom, never taking his eyes off me. I was still reeling from what he told me at the dinner, that I barely had a chance to digest what was going on here, but nonetheless, it was happening.

He closed the door gently behind him, his eyes focusing on mine as he pulled off his tie and jacket, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

"I want to remember every moment of this" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine

He began nibbling at my ear and placing soft kisses down my neck as I had done to him not more than 12 hours ago. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he continued the tantalizing trail.

I could almost feel Finn's self satisfied smile for that one, but at that moment in time, I really didn't care.

His hands reached for the spaghetti straps of my dress, skillfully unhooking each one, leaving it pooled around my heels. "My God you are beautiful" he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

My cheeks pinked at that one, nobody had said that to me in a long time.

His lips captured mine in a kiss that made my knees weak, his hands raked through my hair, pulling out the clasp that held my bun together, letting my hair fall in soft waves around my face.

My hands reached frantically for his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as I could, I needed to feel his skin on mine. I needed to be as close to him as I could possibly get.

He pushed me against the wall, hooking my legs around his waist, my fingers combed through his hair, my nails digging in as he bit my lower lip, he knew exactly every spot to touch me, like it had been engraved in his brain and it came as second nature.

"Finn" I breathed, desire filling me up, I felt like I would burst if he waited much longer

He continued his assault down my body, unhooking my bra, taking each of my breasts in his mouth, suckling each one until I cried out his name. I had to take matters in to my own hands, I had to really let him know that I was going to burst if he didn't make love to me soon.

Using my heels, I hooked my heel into the waistband of his trousers, trying desperately to pull them down. "Is that what you want?" he breathed, his gaze locking on mine.

All I could do was nod, I had no words. Slowly, he carried me over to the bed, setting me down gently, as though I was made of glass. He pulled off my heels, setting them down on the floor, before slowly removing his own shoes and pants, never taking his eyes off me.

We were both now naked, except for our underwear "Are you really sure?"

I nodded, pulling him on top of me, there was nothing I had ever been more sure of in my entire life. He slowly pulled my underwear down, followed by his own, his face as nervous as though it were his first time.

Our hands laced together as he captured my lips in a kiss and before I knew it, we were one. It felt like every part of my body was on edge, his every kiss setting my lips on fire, leaving me wanting more. My back arched as he brought my body closer and closer to the point of no return, I wanted to hold off, to finish at the same time as him, for our bodies to truly be at one with one another, but it was getting harder and harder.

"Finn" I moaned into his ear, as my nails dug in to the palms of his hands, my body finally giving in.

Finn wasn't long after me, his eyes locked on mine as he finally surrendered to his body.

We lay there in silence, our breathing slowly returning to normal, never letting each other go, afraid that this precious moment would be taken from us.

Finn leaned up from where he was lying on my chest and kissed me with such raw emotion that I thought I was going to cry.

I had never experienced anything like this before, not with Brody, not with Jake or Joe or any other guy I had been with. This was about more than just the physical, this was Finn letting me know that I was his and he was mine, that he was no longer an escort doing his job, that we in a sense were 'endgame'.

"You know what Rach" Finn spoke in to the silence

"What?" I asked, combing my fingers through his hair absent-mindedly

"I think, deep down, I knew it was you that day"

My heart almost melted, was there no end to his sweetness? "Why do you say that?"

"Well when I was driving to your apartment, I didn't feel like I was going to work, I felt like I was coming home"


	12. Uncle Finn

The Wedding Date

Chapter 12: Uncle Finn

Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(

**Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews etc, they really make my day! I am really sorry for the delay in updating, writers block hit me hard, but I hope you enjoy this, please keep doing what you're doing, you guys really inspire me :)**

We woke up the next morning, still entangled in each other, the way we had been the night before, and I didn't want to leave, my mind playing over just how special he made me feel.

"Morning" I smiled, kissing his head

His face split in to a grin "So last night wasn't a dream"

I laughed "No, why would you think that?"

"I've had that dream before"

I laughed "You have have you?"

"Many times, now come closer, I need to squeeze those boobs, just to be sure" his long arms reached out towards my boobs, I hit him with a pillow

"Ok it's real" he grimaced, lifting his head off the pillow

I had to laugh at him "C'mon we've got a big day ahead"

He smiled "I'm meeting Jake today" I could almost feal the warmth from his smile

It didn't take much more for him to get up out of the bed, he was showered and dressed within a half an hour.

"Enthusiastic much?" I joked as I towel dried my hair

"There ain't nobody stopping me today, I'm meeting my nephew and I'm with you" he was practically beaming as he paced exidedly up and down the floor waiting for me to get ready

I couldn't help but smile too, I mean this was a fairly big day for him, I think I was almost as exited as he was to see little Jake.

I stepped in to the first outfit that came to hand and did my hair and make up as plainly and as quickly as possible because otherwise Finn would probably burst out the door.

"Breakfast?" I asked as we headed down the stairs, though I already knew the answer

"Don't wanna be late Rach" He beamed, waiting at the front door

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dads car keys throwing them at him, the smell of pancakes filled the air and I desperately wanted to stop for one, but I knew that I couldn't.

_Bloody Finn and his excitement! Worse than a child on Christmas Morning. _

It was only half eleven by the time we arrived, what with Finn being so eager and all, but I could hear Barbara Streisand driting through the open windows, so I knew at least Kurt was up.

"Calm down Finn, you'll have a heart attack" I whsipered as we stood at the door, waiting for it to open

It was Kurt who opened the door, greeting an overly exited Finn with open arms "Come here brother" he smiled, pulling him in to a bear hug.

"So this is a nice place you have here" I admired, all immaculate and laid out the way only a designer or a gay man knew how

"Thanks, it's hard to keep up with all the housework once you have a baby though"

I looked around, there wasn't a speck of dirt, the place was cleaner than my own apartment back home and I had only me to contend with!

"Well you seem to be doing a great job"

_This shouldn't be this awkward!_

Kurt lead us in to the well spaced out, extremly child-friendly kitchen, where Blaine was standing with Jake on his hip, pouring himself a glass of juice.

I took a quick glance at Finn's face as he saw his nephew for the first time, it was priceless. It was a mixture of awe and wonderment. The fact that I had made this happen for him, gave me a strange sense of accomplishment and pride, more so than I thought it would have, which shocked me in a way.

Blaine looked to the baby in his arms "Hey bubba you wanna go to uncle Finn?"

Jake goo-gooed and gagaed in his arms as he walked across the kitchen towards Finn. "Finn, do you wanna hold him?"

Finn turned to me, he still looked like a nervous wreck, I gave him an encouraging smile as Blaine handed Jake to him.

It didn't take long for the two to bond, Jake seemed to take to Finn right away, laughing and giggling at the faces Finn was making.

"Seems like you might be next Rach" Blaine smiled, watching Finn bond with the baby

Finn gave me a cheeky grin, holding the baby close to him.

"Hey, don't you get any ideas Hudson" I shot back jokingly, though in reality babies really were the last thing on my mind right now, I was just starting to get my career in to check.

"I can't help it when I've got this little guy in my arms" he smiled, making kissy faces towards Jake

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were up four times a night with him" Kurt joked, though I could see slight bags under his eyes.

_I didn't envy him there!_

I had to admit though, Finn looked like this is what he was made to do, Jake seemed to adore him straight away and he seemed to just know how to handle a baby, if that was me the baby would be crying and screaming and I would be too along with him.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Kurt asked, showing us to the kitchen table which was laid out with some of the most appetizing food I have ever seen.

"This looks great Kurt" I smiled, admiring the delicious food that sat before me.

"You can thank Chef Blaine" Kurt smiled lovingly across the table "I can't even heat up beans without exploding the microwave"

Blaine rolled his eyes "I didn't think a grown man needed to be told how to heat up a tin of beans"

"Kurt seriously?" I asked, the man could design a house like this, yet couldn't even cook a tin of beans.

"Yes, seriously" he laughed "Now tuck in to the food that didn't cost us the microwave"

We chatted for ages about everything from high school to what we were up to now, Finn stayed fairly quiet throughout _that _portion of the conversation, though Jake served as a good distraction for him, he couldn't keep his eyes off the little guy, he was smitten already.

"He really seems to have taken to you Finn" Blaine smiled, wiping the mashed carrots from Jake's face.

"You think?" he seemed genuinely delighted to hear that

"Yeah totally, I mean anytime your mom comes over he just screams for the whole time she's here"

Finn beamed at this, finally, I thought to myself, he has something that she didn't, a bond with Jake.

"Hey Finn, you wanna go see Jake's playroom while Rachel and I clean up?" Kurt suggested, though Finn really didn't need to be asked twice.

He quickly nodded, a permanent smile on his face as he followed Blaine down the hall towards Jake's playroom. I couldn't help but match his smile, this had gone better than I could have hoped for.

"He really is smitten isn't he" Kurt sighed into the silence, picking up our plates

"I think so" I answered, suddenly noticing Kurt's change in mood "You ok Kurt?"

He breathed deeply "Rach I have to talk to you about something"

I gulped, what happened to thirty seconds ago when everything was fine. "Yeah, sure what is it?"

He closed his eyes, pacing himself "Rach, I know what Finn does for a living"


	13. Stronger

The Wedding Date

Chapter 13: Stronger

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows etc they really do inspire me :) keep doing what you're doing :)**

I took a step back, was I hearing him correctly? Did he just say what I thought he said? My breathing quickened and my hands shook.

_Lie Berry! Pretend you don't know what he's talking about. _

"He's a computer software salesman" I tried to assure him, but I knew it wasn't working

Kurt scoffed "Rachel please, I'm not an idiot, Finn can barely turn on a computer, he doesn't even know what software is"

I laughed, trying to hide my nerves, though I don't think I was doing a very good job of it. "I thought so too, but turns out he's a lot smarter than I thought"

Kurt shook his head, he wasn't buying this at all "You know that's a three-hundred dollar t-shirt he's wearing?"

I shrugged my shoulders "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at me "Even if Finn was a computer software salesman, there is no way he'd be able to afford a three-hundred dollar t-shirt, let alone that two thousand dollars worth of a suit he wore last night"

"Are you sure, people in I.T. make fairly good money?"

"Oh give it up!" Kurt laughed "I know he's an escort"

I shook my head "Seriously Kurt? That's a pretty bad accusation to make about my boyfriend"

"Rachel, please don't treat me like an idiot, because I'm not"

wasn't fair, though maybe somewhere I knew deep down, I knew that something like this would eventually happen.

"Okay, fine, you're right, but please don't tell anyone, he'd be crushed"

Kurt gave me a funny look "Rach, I'm not going to tell anyone, I figured this out a long time ago, around the time he stopped talking to my parents"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief, at least that was something. But there was something I didn't understand "Why did you let him see your baby if you knew what he did for a living"

"Finn's a good guy, the best step-brother I could ask for, he's not a drug addict, he's not an acoholic, he works for a living and he's good at what he does why wouldn't I let him near my child?"

He seemed genuinely suprised that I would ask that, like I was asking him a stupid question. I could feel a lump in my throat and the corners of my eyes stung with unshed tears, this was the first time I had heard or seen someone accepting Finn for who he was as a person and not for what he did, I wanted to bear hug Kurt.

"Rach are you ok?" Kurt asked, scanning my face

_Ah crap! Here comes the waterworks! _

"It, it's just I've seen what he goes through with Carole and Burt and to hear that you actually accept him for who he is re-"

He cut me off "What do you mean what he goes through? They told me he stopped talking to them"

I shook my head, too overwhelmed with my emotions to be annoyed at their complete lie "They found out what he did for a living and told him he was a worthless hooker and to stay away, I've seen texts Carole sent him"

"What?" Kurt snapped "They actually said that?"

I nodded "Really, they also stopped him at the hospital when he came to see the baby"

Kurt looked like he was going to kill someone or something, clearly he had really bought what his parents had said. "But Finn he-"

I had to interrupt him "He never said anything because they told him that if he ever tried to see the baby and they found out they would tell you everything, and he didn't want to ruin the one relationship he had left with a family member"

I could feel the tears at the corners of my eyes, begging to fall, even thinking about it was getting me upset, though it was nothing compared to the sheer anger on Kurt's face, it was actually kind of frightening to look at.

"They what?" he spat, his face red with anger "They actually said that?"

I nodded, unable to find the words. Kurt shook his head, pacing up and down the kitchen, his body shaking with anger, I had never seen him lose it like this before.

"Blaine, Finn can you come out here please?" his tone did not sound at all pleasant.

I felt like shrinking in to the corner as they arrived into the room, I had never, in all the years I had known the guy, ever seen him this angry, I had no idea what he was going to do.

They looked confused at first, but seeing the looks on both mine and Kurts' face, they knew that something was up.

"Blaine can you put Jake in his crib please?" Blaine looked confused, but agreed, taking Jake back down the hall

He reappeared a few minutes later, baby monitor in hand "Okay, Jake's settled, now will you tell us what's going on?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths, scanning the room, trying to calm himself down a little "Well to get one thing straight before I even begin, Finn I know what you do for a living"

I took a quick glance at Finn who had that same look when we met in New York, terrified. "I-I'm a uh, computer software salesman"

Kurt scoffed "Look Finn, I really don't have the time nor energy to have this debate twice in one day, I know you're an escort"

"Kurt" Blaine spat, wide-eyed "This is not the time for that"

Kurt looked at him, furious, his anger bubbling near the surface "It is the time"

Finn looked as though he was about to pass out "Please don't tell anyone"

He shook his head, "Finn, I'm not telling anyone, I'm not judging you, you are my brother and I love you no matter what"

Finn let out a long breath that he had been holding in "Really?"

Kurt nodded, still obviously frustrated "Really"

It looked as though Finn could burst at any moment, I don't think I had ever seen such a bright smile on his face, though with the energy Kurt was pouring in to the room, it didn't last very long.

"Baby seriously what is this about?" Blaine asked, standing beside Kurt, rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down.

"Rachel told me something very interesting about my parents"

Finn turned to me "You didn't?"

I shrank back in to the corner, he didn't sound impressed "I'm sorry"

He shook his head in frustration "Doesn't matter now"

Kurt launched into the facts I had just given him, with Finn not saying a single word during the whole conversation, just nodding his head where appropriate, by the time he had finished Blaine looked just as angry as Kurt.

"Those absolute bastards" Blaine cursed, throwing the baby monitor across the room in frustration.

"Look I don't want any trouble from this, I've accepted it" Finn sighed, resting his head in his hands

"No Finn! It's not okay for them to do that, who are they to decide, to blackmail you into not meeting your own nephew"

"Look B, please I don't want any trouble from this" Finn pleaded

"Well it's too late for that" Kurt sighed, his phone buzzing "They're five minutes away"

_No! Not this again!_

"What?" I quizzed "You invited them over?"

"Yes, my plan was to try to get Finn and my parents speaking again"

I wanted to cry, or run or find some place to hide, I thought I had gotten out of this for good, I mean I knew that they'd be at the wedding reception, but I could avoid them there, here, there was no getting out of it, it felt like Russain Roulette, but knowing that the bullet was headed for me.

What felt like only a minute later, the front door opened, Carole's voice ringing through the house "Kurt, Blaine, where's our little Jakey"

My heart thundered in my chest, my hand squeezed Finn's tightly, though I wasn't finding much comfort in it. Kurt found them in the hallway, obviously looking in at their sleeping grandchild.

"Kitchen" he muttered, ushuring them in

"Kurt what's wrong" Burt asked, feeling the tension in the room

Finn's palms were sweating profusely, his grip on my hand tighter than ever. "What are you doing here?" Burt spat at Finn, contempt clear in his voice

"That is nothing to do with you" Kurt shot back

"Excuse me, do you know what he does for a living?" Carole asked, pointing to Finn

"Actually I do" he spat "And you can take your judgmental attitudes and get the hell out of my home and don't come back - ever"

"Are you serious?" Burt looked shocked "You're kicking us out, he's the one you wanna throw out"

"Why would that be dad? Because he's an escort?"

"Well yes, he's not a good person to have in Jake's life"

"You know mom, dad, thanks for your input but I think I'm a better judge of character than you which is why I'm telling you to get the hell out of my home"

"You can't just throw us throw us out" Carole said, her voice octaves too high

"You can't just blackmail Finn with our child, but you did it, so now I'm doing this" he shouted, pushing both his parents down the hallway, towards the door

I had never seen Kurt look so menacing before, I never knew he had it in him to this, obviously he had grown a lot since we last met, it made me want to cry, seeing someone actually stand up for him and for him to see that someone out there loved him.

As Kurt re-entered the kitchen, tears fresh on his face, his anger now dissolved, Finn greeted him with a bear hug and I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat.

"I know you're paying him to be here" Blaine whispered as we both watched the scene unfold before us

There was no point in me fighting it anymore, they knew the rest of the story already "And?" I asked, wondering what this had to do with anything

"And I also know whether you do or not, that you're in love with him"


	14. Understanding

The Wedding Date

Chapter 14: Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

**Sorry for the delay in updating I've been so busy the last week. Thank you for all the reviews, follows etc :) I really do appreciate them, please keep doing what you're doing :)**

We stayed with Blaine and Kurt for hours, until they looked like they were about to pass out from exhaustion, it was the first time Finn had seemed completely comfortable this whole trip.

It saddened me in a way that there was only a few days left before the wedding, I could really use more time with family, friends and of course Finn around, but I couldn't neglect the show for much longer, after all I was the lead role.

We drove home that night, neither of us speaking a word, a comfortable silence between us, Blaine's words playing on my mind. I didn't know if I loved Finn or not, I knew that I had loved him in the past, more than someone could possibly love another person, and it had taken me a long time to get over him, but was I in love with him again? It was too loaded a phrase, just four days in to re-connecting, I was crazy about him again that was certain and I definitely wanted to date him after all this was over but other than that I had no idea how Blaine could be so confident about all of this.

Finn's arms wrapped around me tightly as we snuggled in to bed for the night "Thank you for everything" he whispered, his warm breath on my neck, sending shivers down my back.

"You don't need to thank me every few minutes" I whispered back, my fingers tracing his absent-mindedly

"I do, you've given me something I thought I'd never have again; family, there's no amount of thank yous that could possibly be enough"

I turned and looked into his big brown eyes, his arms still wrapped firmly around him "Tell you what" I smiled

"What?" he asked, his eyes searching mine

"Kiss me and we're even"

He laughed "Not even close, but I'll take the kiss"

The next day passed far too quickly for my liking, Finn and I spent the whole day together just us, we stopped by the park and picnicked in the baking sun, which was unseasonable for Ohio, but we weren't complaining.

We took in a movie and dinner at our old haunt Breadsticks, and then he kissed me under the stars, a kiss so magical that all those cliché movie scenes I had ever fantasized about didn't even add up, I felt like a giddy school girl all over again.

"I can't believe Quinn is getting married tomorrow" he said, shaking his head in disbelief

"I know" I sighed, not able to muster much more than that after the kiss we had just shared.

"Puck was the last guy I thought would get married, even after me" he smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked, Finn had always talked about marriage when we dated, even though we were only in high school

"C'mon Rach" he laughed "I'm not exactly marriage material now am I?"

_Where was this coming from?_

I scoffed "This coming from a guy who proposed to me in high school?"

He seemed to be amused by my reaction "Remember, I also barely spent twenty dollars on pants let alone two hundred"

My brow furrowed at him, cryptic Finn had struck again "What's your point?"

"My point is I've changed an awful lot since high school"

I didn't know why this bothered me so much, I mean we had barely been dating a few days, well, I assumed we had been, though we hadn't even had _that_ talk yet. I think, secretly we had both been avoiding it, but the point was, it really shouldn't bother me as much as it did. That worried me a little.

_Shake it off Berry!_

"I don't think so" I reasoned "I mean you're still the same guy to me"

He took my hand up to his lips, kissing it softly "You're sweet Rachel, but I know I'm not the same guy or at least, I'm not marriage material anymore, my line of work doesn't really allow for that, unless you've got a very very understanding partner"

I knew that he had a point, a pretty obvious one at that, but I still couldn't shake off the irritation that he felt that way. "Wouldn't you give it up if you fell in love?"

"I'd love to give it up right now, but unfortunately I can't, I'm pretty much crap at everything else"

That was what really bugged me about Finn, he couldn't see all of the potential he had. He was musically gifted, he could turn his hand to any instrument and pretty much sing any song, he may not have been computer smart, but he wasn't stupid.

"What about music, Finn, you were always pretty amazing"

He shook his head and gave a sad smile "Music is a hobby Rach, not everyone can make money at it like you, I'm not good enough"

"Yes you are, Finn, you are amaz-"

"No, I'm not, look I tried my hand at music, that much of my story is true, and I'm not good enough"

This was really starting to get to me, how he put himself down all the time, he may have tried and failed, put it seemed to me like this was his easy way out, and he just stopped trying.

I knew, though that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me, I tried to keep it in the back of my mind, but I just couldn't let it go. I knew that the main reason that this was bothering me was that I had secretly hoped that he and I would be together after this week was over without all the secrets and the lies, and that he would give up this job for me.

I could feel tears brimming at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall, what had been a lovely, perfect day had turned in to an absolute nightmare of an evening.

"What about us?" I sighed, trying to hold back the tears

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly irritated

"I thought that we were together" I answered "for real"

He shrugged in confusion as though I had spoken to him in Dutch "I thought we were too, but what has that got to do with anything?"

I really didn't think that I would have to say the obvious to him, but it certainly did seem like he wasn't getting it "Finn, it has everything to do with this, all I really wanted to know was would you give this job up if you fell in love?"

"I thought you of all people would be understanding Rach" he spat, moving away from the crowd that were idly watching us from the restaurant

It was my turn to be confused, did he really think that if anything was to come of 'us' again that I would be that "very, very understanding partner"? I mean I didn't judge him for what he did, I just knew that I couldn't face him every evening coming home from 'work' with the smell of another woman's perfume on his suit or if he got called away on 'last minute business' and I was left at home waiting for him.

"Finn I am understanding, I don't judge you for what you do, I just couldn't bear thinking about you with another woman, in _that _way while I wait like a good little girlfriend at home for you"

"I wouldn't ask you do that for me "

What did that mean? Was he actually suggesting an open relationship? "So you'd be ok with me being out with another man?" I asked, incredulous

His expression was pained, as though he was caught between a rock and a heart place. "No, I don't suppose I would be"

"Then why would you expect me to be OK with you being with other women?"

"Because that's different Rach" he shouted, frustration clear on his face "It's my job"

Tears now fell freely from my eyes, I wasn't going to bother trying to stop, because I knew that if I did, the pain in my chest would return, the one that made me felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone had punched me straight in the gut. It was only in this moment that I realized Blaine was right, I was in love with Finn, and yet I knew that I was about to lose him all over again.

"So" I managed "You wouldn't give it up for love would you?"

He looked as though he was about to cry, his eyes not meeting mine "No, I don't think I could"


	15. Give Me Love

The Wedding Date

Chapter 15: Give me love

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows etc, really means the world to me! Sorry this update has taken so long, I was trying to find the right words..bloody writers block! Anyway here it is! Keep doing what you're doing, reading, reviewing etc :) I really appreciate it!**

I woke up to the sound of my phone blaring my 'Barbara Streisand' ringtone in my ear, groaning I looked at my watch, it was eight am! I would kill whoever woke me up.

"Hello" I managed, my eyes still almost closed

"I'm getting married today" a voice too high-pitched for this hour of the morning screeched down the phone

"Quinn" I groaned "It's eight am"

_Surely it was too early for this!_

"I know" she squealed, oblivious to my disdain "So little time left to prepare!"

"Quinn you're not getting married until two" I was finding it hard to be enthusiastic today, considering the events of last night

"I know but I have hair, make-up and nail appointments"

This was a day for Quinn, she was born to be a blushing, beautiful bride. Thankfully, two of her cousins were bridesmaids, because I just couldn't cope with someone primping and glueing things on me at this time of the morning.

"Well you go back to that and I'll go back asleep" I yawned, wanting nothing more than to hide under the covers for the day.

"Oh you're no fun" she giggled, as her doorbell buzzed in the background

"I have to go" she squealed "That's my cousin!"

Lucky girl!

I muttered my goodbyes and threw my head back on to my pillow, vaguely aware that the bed was empty. I didn't want to think about what had happened last night, but his absence was an all to familiar reminder, a gaping hole in my heart.

The walk home was probably one of the most heartbreaking experiences of my life. We both held hands, tears in our eyes, neither one speaking to the other, finally admitting to each other what we had known all along; that this would never really work, no matter how much we wanted it to, neither one of us could sacrifice what the other asked.

We both went to bed that night in silence, for the first time observing the separate sides rule, and even though it was unseasonably hot I had never been so cold. It was scary how quickly I had become used to the warm feel of his skin.

My head ached, my eyes stung with tears threatening to fall and all I wanted to do was curl up and cry into a tub of ice cream, but I had to go out there, for Quinn and pretend like everything was ok, with Finn on my arm and I just didn't know if I was that good of an actress.

I needed a distraction to be able to get back asleep, headphones and my 'Funny Girl soundtrack were all I needed, for now at least.

I woke up to Finn soothing me awake, my heart almost shattered in to a million pieces as his beautiful brown eyes locked on mine. "Time to get up Rachel"

I held back on speaking, the lump in my throat blocking my voice, I simply nodded. He gave me a quick nod in return and retreated out of the room, he was much better at this than me.

I tried not to focus on anything but each step of the process of getting ready for the wedding. It wasn't working very well though, my every thought was with Finn, his touch, _that _kiss, his smile and how he made me feel when I was with him.

A quiet knock startled me out of my current reverie, I was almost ready to go, but I really didn't want to.

It was Finn "time to go Rachel"

He had stopped calling me Rach, it was only small, but it was a stabbing reminder of the hole that was my heart.

I nodded, giving myself one last look in the mirror before grabbing my belongings and looping his arm, putting on my best party face.

My dads were, once again, at the bottom of the stairs, ready and willing to take pictures, both of them having a few more hours to get ready before the reception started. I, however, was in no mood to have my picture taken, my heart was aching, and with every smile and every touch he made, it reminded me that after today, it was all over, that we would probably never see each other again.

We made our way out the door, tears pricking the corners of my eyes as we drove in complete silence to the hotel, where Quinn was having her whole wedding.

The venue was quite beautiful, much more than any normal person could ever afford, but it was totally Quinn from the flowers down to the personalised canvas of the two of them at the hotels' entrance.

We made our way to the room where Quinn's ceremony was taking place, it was quaint and elegant, room enough for the few people she had invited to see her marry Puck. It was about the only part of the wedding I imagined that would be like this.

We took our seats by Mercedes and Santana who were eagerly chatting about Mercedes' new beau. I rolled my eyes, this was the last thing I wanted to hear about right now, thankfully we weren't kept long as Puck made his way to the top of the aisle, followed shortly by Jake and the bridesmaids.

The doors then opened to reveal a radiant Quinn in a made to measure Vera Wang gown, her father on her arm and Beth just ahead of her throwing petals. I knew that even though this was the last place I wanted to be, I was glad that I came, because I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn't put my own selfish needs and problems aside to come here today.

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the guests as she walked up the aisle, but most of all, what caused the lump in my throat was seeing Puck tearing up as he saw his soon to be wife walking towards him, I couldn't help but brush away a few stray tears.

Finn kept a straight face the entire time, almost robotic like, as if he had been to a million of these before, though come to think of it, he probably had and probably most likely would for the foreseeable future.

The ceremony didn't last long, being that it was a simple, civil ceremony, dinner however was a bigger affair, there were twice as many people as there were before, but the setting was still intimately beautiful.

Finn and I had barely said more than ten words to each other since this day began and people were starting to notice the tension between us.

"You guys ok?" Blaine asked as we sipped wine over dinner

I nodded, giving him the best smile I could muster. He didn't believe it for a second.

"Rachel" he warned, giving me a stern look.

I looked beside me, Finn was just sitting there, absent-mindedly playing with his napkin, there was no way I could talk about this here.

"We're fine really" I grinned, hoping that it would be the end of this.

He shook his head, he still wasn't buying it.

I sighed, defeated "Ok later" I offered, nudging towards Finn

He gave me a quick nod and raised his glass, returning to his conversation with Brittany about unacceptable baby names.

The meal was delicious, but I couldn't concentrate, I was surrounded by happy couples and it was making me queasy. Finn wasn't doing much better either, he was just poking the food around his plate, not even attempting to eat it. Maybe he wasn't taking this so well after all.

I walked to the reception alone, not wanting to be with Finn any more than what was necessary. Blaine and Kurt, however, found me and were not letting me leave until I told them what was going on between Finn and I.

"Guys, I really don't wanna talk about this" I groaned, just wanting to be left alone.

"Well too bad Berry, you ain't got a choice" Kurt chimed, handing me a glass of champagne.

I knew that I wasn't going to be left alone until I told them what happened "We had a talk" I sighed

Blaine winced in sympathy "That doesn't sound good"

"It wasn't" I agreed "But I knew that it was coming, and I knew what the outcome would be, I think I was just hoping it wouldn't turn out like this though"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused

"What I mean is, as a friend I don't judge what he does for a living, but as his girlfriend I just don't think I could handle it, knowing that he was out with other women every night"

They both nodded in agreement. "Surely he'd give it up for you? I mean he could always do something else"

I shook my head, barely able to speak "That's the problem, he said that he didn't think that he could"

"He what?" Kurt spat "I am going to kill him!" He looked as angry as he when he found out what his parents were doing to Finn.

"No" I pleaded "I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want to do" as much as it killed me to say that, it was the truth.

"But that's just not acceptable"Blaine chimed in, clearly as angry as Kurt was

"Guys, please, today is hard enough, please don't make this harder"

They both nodded, though not at all impressed with my decision. They didn't get a chance to argue thankfully, as the band began introducing the bridal party into the reception, Finn, however, was nowhere to be seen.

The room, which was twice the size and had twice as many people as the dinner area, erupted into cheers as the newlyweds entered the room hand in hand. I had never seen Quinn look so happy.

They took to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife as Finn appeared on the stage to sing their wedding song.

"This one's for Lucy and Noah" he winked, as Quinn gave him evils

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up**

**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**

**And hold me in your arms**

Quinn and Puck swayed to the music as crowds, including myself, gathered around to watch. I couldn't help but feel a mixture of jealousy and heartache as she and Puck gazed lovingly into each others eyes, knowing that the only person I was supposed to do this with, would never do this with me.

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

Bridesmaids and groomsmen began joining them on the dance floor, swaying in time to the music. I moved towards Blaine and Kurt, who were staring with adulation at Quinn and Puck, I needed to be by people who knew how much I was hurting right now, who understood what I was going through.

Kurt gave me a sad smile, pulling me close to him with a one arm hug. It gave me little comfort, but it felt better to be around friends than to be alone watching one of the most special moments in a couples life.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

I hadn't dared look at Finn singing this song, I was an emotional wreck and I didn't need anything that might set me off, though, I couldn't help but be curious.

One look wouldn't hurt. Right?

**Settle down with me**

**And I'll be your safety**

**You'll be my lady**

**I was made to keep your body warm**

**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

Wrong. I was so horribly wrong. The moment I looked up at him singing, so content, like he was meant to be up there, my heart ached, the lump in my throat got just a little bit bigger. And that's when his eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away, I was trapped.

**Oh no**

**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

In some selfish corner of my mind I wished that he was singing this to me, I wished that he could actually believe in himself enough to give up being an escort and really try to become a singer. But, I knew, that even though we loved each other, that it would never happen, that neither one of us would be willing to sacrifice what the other needed.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

His eyes, however, hadn't left mine, his gaze was growing more and more intense as the song continued. I could barely stand it any more, I didn't need any more reminders about how much I wanted him, I had to leave. At this moment in time I didn't care how selfish I was being, I had sat here for too long putting on a happy face while I was slowly dying inside. I needed out. I needed air.

Kurt and Blaine gave me a funny look as I slipped from Kurts' grasp. I mouthed 'ladies room' too them, but I knew deep down that they knew I was lying. They didn't question it, they just smiled and nodded.

**Yeah, I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust**

**From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you**

**So I hold you close to help you give it up**

As soon as I got out of the reception room, I ran, I ran as fast as I could to nowhere in particular, until I found myself outside, alone, on a bench outside the hotel, sobbing my heart out.

I knew the reason I was crying was stupid, this was never supposed to be a romantic week, this was supposed to be a paid date, hassle free and for the avoidance of the sad, sympathetic looks from people for showing up alone. Right now though, I'd take those sympathetic looks over this heartache any day.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

"Everyone's looking for you" came a familiar voice "You seemed to be in a hurry to get out"

"Well tell them I'm not feeling well" I was in no mood to go back there, in fact I just wanted to stay out here, in the cool night air letting the cold numb my pain.

"This is your best friends wedding Rachel"

Right now, I felt more selfish than I had ever felt before, but I also didn't care, I had held out long enough. "She doesn't even know I'm gone"

He sat down beside me, I stood up, I wasn't about to sit beside the cause of all this. "Rachel, please come back inside, it's cold out here"

"What do you care?" I spat, wishing that he would just leave me alone

"Like it or not, I care about you Rachel, now will you just come back inside"

I shook my head, wiping tears from my eyes, my mascara was probably running but I really didn't care. "You don't care about me"

He looked at me, incredulous at my remarks "Who are you to say that?"

"Because I asked you if you would give up being an escort if you fell in love and you said you didn't think you could" I spat at him, tears falling freely from my eyes "So not only do I know you don't love me, you don't even give the slightest fuck about me anymore"

"You don't get to say that, you don't know how I feel about you"

I scoffed "I think I know pretty damn well your feelings"

He looked like he was about to explode, I was actually a little bit afraid "Rachel, don't you dare say that, you know I'm fucking crazy about you, but you are asking a lot"

Well that one stopped me in my tracks "You're what?" I stuttered

"You heard me, I'm crazy about you, have been since high school, but you're asking an awful lot of me Rach, you're asking me to give up my job to be with you"

"Can you blame me"

Everything went quiet, suddenly the air between us felt like it wasn't enough, the tension rising between us could be cut with even the bluntest of knives.

"No, no I can't"

There was no time to even think before his lips came crashing down on mine. I had never felt such passion before in my life, I needed him right now as much as he needed me, but I wasn't going to let myself get any more caught up in this moment, only to get myself knocked back down again.

"Finn" I breathed, as I managed to push him off me "We can't do this, not when it can't work, I don't want any more heartache"

"I'll give it up"

"What?" I asked, unable to comprehend what he had just said

"I'll give up being an escort"

I shook my head. He had no idea how much I wanted to hear that, but I couldn't let him do it, not when I knew that it was just the heat of the moment getting away from him. "Finn you can't"

"I can and I will" he seemed determined

"Finn stop, you really don't have to do this, it's your job we're talking about"

"I'll get another one" his gaze locking on mine, causing my breath to hitch

"But Finn"

He shook his head and smiled "I want to do this, you are worth it"

I stared deep in to his eyes, he seemed to be perfectly serious, I just had to ask "why all of a sudden?"

"Because I love you"

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

_A/N: Well that's it! This story is now completed :(, but I am planning a sequel in the very near future! Let me know what you think :) was it the perfect ending? Or were you disappointed? What do you think should happen in the sequel? All ideas taken on board! So PM me or press that review button, whatever makes you happy! :P_


End file.
